Before Dawn
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: This series deals with the after effects of Neo Queen Serenity leaving Endymion and everyone else to go and be with Seiya of Kinmoku.  While S/U is part of the focus, it's not all of it. R/R
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

An: This is not your normal Seiya/Usagi Fanfic. Actually this is a Mamoru-centric type of fanfic (Well Senshi centered too) Dealing with the Aftermath of Usagi leaving to go live with Seiya. This is my attempt to address all the points that some fanfic writers gloss over or ignore when they write their stories about Seiya/Usagi. Especially Post-Crystal Tokyo one. The characterizations are how I see it. So.. yeah if you don't like Usagi not painted as the innocent victim/or the poor neglected lover- then do. Not. Read. If you don't like Seiya not being shown as god sent saviour- do Not. Read. If you think I'll be painting Mamoru as a silently suffering saint- sorry not for you.

In this Seiya's female through and through.

So! If you can get through that and say "fine now where's the freakin' Story?" Then read on. R&R. (I know I have tense issues and fragments. I'm having a beta go over them when she's settled.. So.. without further ado...)

* * *

He knew by the fact that there was no light coming from the room that it was done. He had hoped, no prayed it wasn't. He had hoped that a little time would've been considered but no. It was done.

He could feel it, the anger roiling dangerously underneath his calm exterior at this._ How dare...How dare-!_

His white gloved hand squeezed the pearl white cane tightly as he tried to control himself. Tonight, the bed was made up, like it always was; only now it was colder somehow. Lonelier in a way, yet he had nothing to say as he walks quietly across the crystal floor towards the vanity. He remembers it like it was only a few moments ago. The dress was, as it had been before, laid out perfectly on the bed, the crown on the mannequin head as it always was.

"Can you help me please?" sweetness in such a voice shouldn't be possible, yet Endymion found himself moved as always as he went to help. Zipping up the pale dress and helping with the bow, these were the small delights in his life. "Thank you!" All for that smile and a sweet kiss. "We better hurry or Mars will be mad again." That childish laugh that hadn't been lost in all these years.

His eyes opened as he heard the plip sound of rain hitting the glass windows. It would figure, he thought, such a dramatic thing would happen. Was it because of his mood? Or was it something else?

The King of Earth sat down next to the white dress with the little white note on top of it. He didn't bother to open it or read it. He knew, he knew without touching a thing and without his powers that she would never return. She was gone. Gone off to the stars like she had always wanted. He wasn't sure who he was madder at, himself or the one that had stolen her.  
Or perhaps he was mad at her yet she wasn't here to hear his objects.

So thoughtless, she was. So selfish or was it unselfish? No, it was. She left him -them- here to start a new life. Just what had they done to deserve this? What in the world had been so terrible about them or even himself? Had he not given her everything she had asked? Had he not opened himself to her when she gently pleaded to know about what happened to him as a child?  
Had he not given her her dreams? Everything he had ever..had..he had shared with her.  
So why was it not enough?

"Papa...?" The small voice of a child broke him from his thoughts. The rain was growing and becoming a thunderstorm. His cheeks were wet, just why were they so? He was a man, he should not be crying over such a thing, yet he found he couldn't help it. He swallows, pushing back the other tears that threaten to fall and moves to put away the dress and note. There was no need to alarm his daughter. The child they had been promised. He found his memories were rearranging themselves. He only remembered the pink haired girl showing up once when the Black Moon Clan had descended down on Crystal Tokyo forcing the child into the past. After all was said and done, the child was no longer part of their lives.

"Come here, Usa-chan, what's the matter?" No, there was no need to call her 'Chibiusa' any more. The bearer of that name had long departed since that early evening just before the sun even had a chance to disappear behind the horizon.

"It's..the-the storms." The girl hiccups, though she was starting to age bit by bit, she still held the mentality and body of an seven year old girl. Her pink nightgown barely made a sound as she went over to him, hands outstretched to him. Picking her up, he sets her down on the soft white bed next to him. "There's nothing to be afraid, Usa. You're safe here."

She curls up next to him, her little body shaking every time the thunder roared and lighting lit up the sky. Still a little teary-eyed she looks up at him with big red eyes, " Papa, when's Mama coming back?"

For that single second, he hated her. He hated the woman that had given birth to his child for causing this. How.. dare she...?  
"I don't know, sweetheart." He picks her up, "Come, I'll tuck you in and tell you your favorite stories, how about that?"

The young princess seemed somewhat confused about the answer, however, hearing that she would hear about the fabled Sailor Moon-whom she had the chance to meet in person (Who knew it was really her Mama when she was younger? ) - she smiles at him and cuddles close. "Ok!"

And so, the King and Princess went back to the pretty pink room with toys that were littered about for a story of adventure and love. Something that was absent in the quiet crystal hallways.

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

The question that greeted him when he stepped out f his now sleeping daughter's room. He saw two pairs of eyes watching him somberly.  
The senshi of Time and the senshi of Protection were there. He looks away from them,the bitterness was threatening to choke him now. Perhaps he should thank that woman for at least leaving him Small Lady.

"Yes she is. " His voice sounded frosty at best, " So, why haven't you followed her? You are her guardians are you not?" He was moving away as to not to disturb the princess's sleep. "She's your precious princess-no..your Queen."

"She ceased to be when she abdicated the throne." Setsuna said quietly, " Our princess is still here, though young. We had sworn to protect this new Silver Millennium at any cost."

"Silver Millennium." Endymion mutters with a slight laugh, "No, this is no longer the Silver Millennium."

Makoto frowns slightly before settling a hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean, Mamoru? Of course it is-"

"No." That one word caught both women by surprise from it's intensity. It was not yelled or shouted-no this was a quiet heated anger that would prove to linger. He took off the white mask, a symbol of the time before. Their time together.  
It was over.

"From now on, this is the rule of the Golden Millennium. For silver tarnishes at the slightest hint of neglect, while gold never loses it's shine." He looks at them, "Effective immediately, there will be some changes. "

"Changes..." Makoto and Setsuna exchange worried looks. Just what has Usagi done? Or rather what was he going to do because of her?

"Please, don't be too hasty." Setsuna counsels, "I know it hurts, but it would be best if you think on this later. At another time perhaps."

He laughs softly, but there was no humor in it just bitterness and anger, "Funny." He opens the door to his office," I said the same to her before she decided to leave today."


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm

The months came and went til almost half a year went by since the Queen of Crystal Tokyo's sudden departure. Many were still coming to grips with this while most cared or took little notice of her absence. After all, what was it to them that she left or not? Their lives did not change and their life was still prolonged.

However in the castle things were much different, though it was more of the atmosphere when the name of the former queen was spoken aloud. It was almost an unspoken rule that unless it was the princess the name was not to be spoken around the king or any of the court.

It hadn't been too long ago when invitations had appeared to them. They were wedding invitations to Serenity and Seiya's wedding on Kinmoku.

"I want to be happy for her." the blond shook her head, "No, I -am- happy for her for following her heart however..."

Ami watched as Minako set the invitation down, "It would have been better if she had done this before...everything that happened."

Nodding the senshi of Venus sat down with a sigh, "It wouldn't have created this trouble..." She glances at the others. "Who are going? I mean, we can't just -not- show up. "

"I will go." Rei said before opening her eyes, "She is our friend and was...our princess."

"Rei's right." Makoto adds serving them cookies, " Usagi may have made a poor choice of timing but we should still support her."

"Do you ever think we should've followed her?" Minako asks suddenly, "I..am not sure what to think any more even Luna has disappeared. Artemis..."

The girls exchanged glances between each other. It was true, the black Mauian had vanished only a month after her mistress had. Some of them admired her loyalty while a few did curse it a bit.

None were so hurt by this as Diana had been. Just like her charge, Diana had been confused and sadden when her mother left to follow the former queen. Artemis had tried hard not to show how much it had upset him and tried to support his child and help the king with his duties.

Minako had often wondered about the friendship there. Was it more then it seemed? Or was it truly all it was? She decided to leave it and think it was nothing more then a bond formed by similar circumstances that made the men close.

Still, who was to blame in all this? The women who left? Or the men who stayed behind picking up the pieces? Or was it them-the bystanders who watched it all unfold?

Breathing out, she admitted it was also their fault as well. They had encouraged the little flirtation in the absence of the king. It was just fun and they were only teenagers.

She covers her face for a moment before rubbing her eyes. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this.

"Sometimes." Ami said and slowly began to stand and walked towards the window that overlooked the crystal city. "Sometimes I wish I had followed her. I miss my friend more than anything. However..." She turns towards them, "I know I'm needed here. Chibiusa-chan can't be left alone and neither can Mamoru-san. It would be lonely for them and they need all the help they can get with running this. Especially since the Shitennou are not here."

"I guess that's why we all stay." Makoto smiles a little, though seems sad, "This is our home. They are also our family we can't abandon them even if the one we swore to protect has gone from our side."

"So..this means it's final isn't it?" Minako turns the invitation over in her hand, "I never expected such things to be so speedy from what I heard it takes nearly a year or even two for it to be final..."

Rei nods, "It does, but when you have money and are -well- royalty it seems to go by quickly doesn't it? Especially when she wants nothing...nothing at all."

"What about visitation rights?" Ami frowns, "Certainly she would want to visit Chibiusa-chan?"

"From what I heard, it is only when Chibiusa-chan wishes to see her." Makoto sips the tea she had brewed, " I think she doesn't want to seperate her from her friends here. Kinmoku would be a very big change for anyone. After all it hasn't been too long since.. they were here."

"Poor Chibiusa-chan." Rei mutters, "I wonder how she'll take this...?"

* * *

"No."

"But princess, it's the royal dress-"

" I don't care!" the pink haired seven year old stated glaring at the maid, "I won't wear it! I hate white anyway-and pearls!"

The hapless maid was unsure what else to do. The young princess was to go to a luncheon with her father and one of the ambassadors from another system. Yet she refused to wear the traditional princess dress of the moon kingdom. Unable to get her to even try it on, the maid goes and picks out a pink one. Well maybe this would appease the child?

"How about this?" she smiles offering it to her a tan hand held the dress up by the hanger, "This is a very lovely gown that was commissioned for you by your father. I don't think you've worn it yet."

Chibiusa looks over the pink gown with ruffled sleeves and layers of pink to it. There wasn't a single white pearl or anything on it. Just pink and gold. Not to mention the material was very beautiful...

"Oh..ok." She finally agrees, "Can you do something with my hair? I don't like this style any more."

The Maid held her tongue as she went about to dress the crown princess. Lately anything that reminded the girl of her mother had been tossed or hidden away in her room. Even her toy, Luna-P had been recolored to her desire and renamed Sailor-P. Or something to that effect.

It was as if the girl was trying to erase everything that she thought was horrible and replace it. Now, even the pink cone styled buns and pigtails were being redone to something else.

"Would curls suit you, your highness?" the maid asks her.

"Yes." child nods and then points at the magazine that the maid had left there. "Her style please. I really like it. It's way better then my old ugly hair."

"Your hair is very beautiful, princess. Many a girl would wish to have such hair." the maid said amiably enough as she went along and styled the hair.

A soft knock came from the door and a lavender-gray haired girl walked in. She was dressed in a gray dress that had a white under skirt with a cinch in the middle and long sleeves with ruffles at the ends. Her hair, done up the four odangos-two on either side of her head- had tendrils of curly locks of hair fraying out from it.

"Oh, Small Lady!" Diana's matching crimson eyes lit up seeing her princess, "You look so pretty!"

The girl flushes a little, "Thank you Diana." She sat still long enough for her maid to finish. "Thanks Naruru!" She smiles at the red-haired woman. "Well I better go."

"Have a good time your highness." Naruru smiles waving at the girl as she left.

* * *

"Are you sure you will not be going, your highness?" The sandy blonde man asks. "You were invited..."

"No." He glances over his shoulder at the young man. Ironically they had both gone to the same school together, though he was older than the man before him. Asanuma Ittou, his kouhai from Azabu-the all boy's school. He had grown up to be an interesting young man that now seemed to have followed him from the school to the very palace.

He won't lie and say he wasn't surprised when he saw the young man's application. He shouldn't show favoritism, however this once he wanted to. Something from his own past that had nothing to do with Usagi at the time.

He should've known better however he only smiles a bit. "It's alright. Why don't you go to your lunch with Makoto?"

Ittou blushes a bit before looking over at the window for a moment, "You..won't blame her or them if they go would you?"

He breathes out of his nose for right now before saying, "No. I won't." He shook his head a bit but smiles at the young man, "Go on. Have a nice time."

"Hai, your highness...sempai.." Ittou bows deeply before departing leaving the king alone.

Sighing softly to himself, Endymion shook his head. no he wouldn't think of it any more. Instead, the monarch went to meet with his daughter so they could go and have lunch together with the ambassador. He knew how she was dealing with this and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't yet bring himself to tell her not to do this any more. He knew, eventually, they would have to confront the source of both their pains.

Seeing her newest hairstyle- princess curls this time- he only offers his hand to the young girl, complimenting her on both the outfit and her growing beauty before leading the way towards the car that would take them to the restaurant. Til then, he would-as would Artemis in this no doubt- help rear their children to the best of their abilities.

_And_, he thought slipping in after his daughter, _we're not entirely alone, are we?_

_

* * *

_AN: Did I mention I'm peppering minor characters from the Anime and Manga in this? Either way R&R_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Musing on Tears

It was one of those times he dislikes politics enough to actually 'run away' for a short time. The Inner court had gone, like he knew they would be, to Kinmoku with their respective escorts and what not to attend their friend's wedding.

He was mildly surprised when the Tsukino family-well all of which who showed up- had asked him permission to go.

Like he would deny them such a thing? He was heartbroken and upset, not a monster. Still, he couldn't help but feel a kernel of envy at seeing them all. One of the reasons, he supposed, as to why he also married her wasn't only just because of herself-that alone was good enough for anything- but..he wanted a connection. Something that said, yes I have family outside of just the immediate one.

He shook his head. The place where he was was a soba shop that wasn't too far from the palace itself. He glances up as he saw a green haired tanned youth come over. Vaguely he recognized the boy-wasn't he from that time? Juuban Elementary? Something like that. He only remembered the vague details due to the adventures they had.

However the young man comes over while a pale blonde woman walked by and into the back room carrying more groceries.

"What can I help you with?" He smiles at him.

Mamoru-for that was what he was right now. Just a 'citizen' in the crystal city going for a late lunch. The dark brown almost black jacket of his hung from the chair of his seat as he considered what was there. Absently, he rolls up the left sleeve of his white shirt before nodding to himself and orders what he wanted and a beer.

"Nice selection." Kyusuke told him before heading into the back, "Oi, Kotono!"

"I have told you a million times!" the blonde woman was back and glares at him, "It's Onee-san."

"Whatever, get the man over there a beer-the imported stuff- I'm going to go get some more stuff for the noodles." He waves her off amused.

She huffs but went to do so anyway glaring at him, "One of these days, Kyusu-kun, one of these days.. you'll have to sleep with one-eye open!"

"Oooh I'm so scared." He stuck out his tongue before vanishing into the back as a pair of chopsticks flew after his head.

"That boy!" She sighs but pours Mamoru his beer, " Here you go, sir. I hope that ruffian wasn't ill-mannered or anything."

Mamoru had only to smile a bit at this. Some things in life, he thought, didn't change. Yet the image mirrored Usagi and her brother-Shingo, he was married now to a girl named Mika wasn't he?- when they were young doing the exact same thing.

"No, it's quite nice actually." He told her, "Reminds me of someone to be honest."

Kotono blushed unexpectedly-a usual occurrence in these days. With the long life and longer lasting youth, what's a girl to do when so many men and women look extraordinarily beautiful everywhere you look?

"Well, I hope it's a pleasant memory." She said to him moving to go back and work but pauses, "Say, aren't you Hino Rei's friend? From before?"

He blinks, rather surprised she remembered that. Actually most people they all once had contact with tend to forget they had ever met them at all with the select few of course. Naru Osaka was a prime example of one of the few who did not forget. No, she became Usagi's personal confidant and Lady-in-waiting as the term were when the once clumsy girl became queen.

Now, of course, Osaka was also one of the few that hadn't followed her friend. Why she remained behind was more of the mystery to Mamoru than not. After all, there was no one she could possibly want to stay around for that needed her right?

"Yeah, Rei-san's my friend." He answers carefully, he didn't want to blow his cover too much. Surprising how just a change of clothes and posture could make people over look someone that could've been important. "I haven't seen her in a while of course."

"Neither have I." She told him looking a little sad, "But I guess that's how it goes in life, isn't it? You meet people and then they leave you with an impression. I hoped she would come to the reunions that the school holds but she never does. Oh well. I'm sure she has important things to do, ne?"

He nods," Yeah, it happens." And took a sip of his beer.

"Anyway, I'll leave you too it and I'll check on you in a bit." With that, Kotono left him to tend to other costumers and soon he was all but forgotten.

Kyusuke showed back up and fixed him the soba that he had ordered and for now, Mamoru enjoyed being among the faceless crowd.

* * *

Christmas. It was one of the things that everyone loved-even with the recent events, it couldn't put a damper on things in the palace. As soon as December 1st appeared, decorations started to fill the palace. Everyone's mood had changed once more and currently the King of Earth was facing a huge dilemma.

"What..do you get ten women who have everything for Christmas?" The question was posed to Artemis and Ittou.

The other two men looked between each other before they shrugged just as Motoki came in serving the group some hot coco. Originally, Motoki had been running his family business up until the Black Moon attack. Having taken sanctuary inside the crystal palace, the dark blonde haired man found himself a job position as a cook in one of the kitchens.

He remained there even after all these years. "Here you go."

Ittou, though not as much of a lover of chocolates as his king, took it and sips. "Thank you." Though turning to the question at hand his brows rose, "I..honestly have no idea."

"I think, Mamoru-san," Artemis said leaning back in his chair with a slight smile, "that that is one of the mysteries men have been struggling with for centuries."

"You could always do the simple thing and ask them." Motoki laughs softly, "Though it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"Not to mention there's the balls that'll be going on as well." The king groans and rubs his eyes. Normally his ...well, normally she would've handled all these things while he dealt with business. This year it was different and in a moment of panic he had directed all such things to the girls.

He wasn't sure if the budget they had set would survive this.

"Aside from that, " Artemis sat up more, "there's the receiving of guests."

This made the other men look at the white haired Mauian as the slow realization of what he had said dawned on them.

He hadn't thought of that. With the parties they threw from Christmas eve to New Years, it meant that anyone from outside their own Sol system could attend. Which were mostly representatives and the like, however..it also meant that she would come. With the court of Kinmoku, she would come with her new lover.

The thoughts brought a certain tightness to his chest and an uneasy sensation in his stomach. He had forgotten, for a moment, all about her in the expectations of Christmas cheer and appearances. He worried more about his daughter and the others what this would mean.

They had returned from the wedding festivities in a conflicted state. Happy for the former queen yet sadden by it. Much like himself they all tried to deal with this their own way, compensating for her absence especially where the princess was concerned.

"No matter." he stood taking his drink with him and sipping from it. Hopefully the heat would calm him down. Please let it calm him down. "She'll be treated like everyone else. There's no need to..be upset about anything."

"And..the first dance?" Ittou glances at him watching.

"I'll ask one of the other girls or better yet I'll dance with Usa." He told them. Yes, there was always that possibility. "If not Perhaps someone else. Either works."

The other men glance between themselves unsure how true those words were. Only time, of course, can tell.

* * *

"Ah, Small Lady." Setsuna smiles at the girl, having come to find her in the play room. "This is where you have been."

"Puu.." the pink haired girl rubs her red blotchy face and breathes. out a bit trying to hide her face now.

"Ah, what's the matter, Small Lady?" The tall Plutoian quickly went to the girl's side and kneels beside her, "What's the matter? Are the other children picking on you again?"

"Hmm.." She shook her head, the two curly locks of hair swung as the rest of her hair was up in a tight bun on the back of her head. " It's..it's not that."

"Then what has caused you to cry so, young one?" Pluto reaches in her dress pocket and pulls out a handkerchief to dry the girl's face.

"Puu..does ..does Mama love me?"

The dark skinned woman blinks at this, "Does she love you? Of course she does, Small Lady, what ever gave you the notion that she doesn't?"

The girl sniffles and rubs her eyes, "Then.. why did she leave us? Why..why was I born if she didn't want me?" The thought brought tears back to the girl's eyes and she cried harder now. "Why did she save this world if she wasn't going to be here? Why Puu? I don't understand!"

"Shh..shh, small one.." Yet the senshi of time had no answers. The affairs of the heart were something she was not an expert on. Instead all she could do was hold the child, this very confused princess until the body stopped trembling and the tears stopped flowing. She picks the child up with the little toy ball following behind them, taking her back to her room so she could sleep.

Yes, why indeed would have an interesting answer come the holidays...

* * *

Fortunately for one Kino Makoto, her birthday was in December- the fifth day of the month. And since she was the only senshi with such a birthday, everyone tends to lump it together with Christmas Day. Which she certainly didn't mind at all! It meant double the presents for her.

Which Minako never stops reminding her of.

"Oh, if I had only hold out for another month or two- my birthday would be in December." The Venusian whines a bit with a pout.

"Hai hai.." Makoto only laughs a bit, "But unlike me you at least get two presents a year from everyone. I get one day. So how's that fair?"

The blond thought about it for a moment before nodding, "You are right. I am more fortunate than you." With a cheesy grin she looks over at the bowl that Makoto was stirring. "Brownies or cake?"

"I was feeling fudge." She said , "Thought it would cheer everyone right up! I mean Christmas is around the corner."

"I bet you're hopping that a certain, Ittou-kun will take you out hmm...~?" Minako leans over, "I mean you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

Blushing the brunette looks away from her, "Oi, Minako-chan, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope." She grins happily and stuck a finger in the batter and ran off with Makoto yelling at her for doing that.

Huffing, the senshi of Jupiter only sets a timer before putting the batter in the pans and waited. She contemplated life for the moment and blushes thinking about Ittou. He had been sweet ever since that day he walked her home in the rain. She giggles a bit to herself remembering that moment.

"Aliens..how silly." she commented before sighing. Maybe this thing with Usagi leaving wasn't entirely bad. After all, on that day Ittou had comfort her at the sudden loss of her friend and they had gotten to know each other even more. He was even her escort...

She really couldn't have asked for a better man. "Bitter sweet but..." She said to herself. Maybe one day everything will be alright? Maybe Ittou and her could prove that not everyone will turn out that way.

What happened with Usagi and Mamoru had quite literally shaken a lot of people's belief in true love conquering all. After all, it happened to them and they had been in love for two lifetimes and then some. What chance did anyone else have?

She was certain that come the Christmas ball, things should be alright.

Right?

Right.

* * *

AN: So, Recognize anyone here? Either way hope you enjoyed it. R and R please.


	4. Chapter 4: Before Christmas

They started arriving in mass droves as the date of the parties drew nearer. While the rush of preparations were being done, a pair of lovers could only watch the hussel and bussel of the city below from their lofty windows in the palace.

With a soft sigh, the wheat blonde haired woman felt restless. Both annoyed yet not really. She was uncertain as to how to translate this restlessness into well anything productive. Nothing seemed to calm her or take her mind off the fact that she would be coming back. Her mind went back remembering when she first heard the news of the queen's disappearance.

She had been angry at first, mostly because they were not told. That there was hardly a warning for when the woman would leave. It had hurt her to think that the woman she had yearned to protect wanted to be close to for so long, didn't see fit to tell anyone that she was leaving.

So now with Christmas creeping slowly upon them, she only could think of what it could mean.

It was then she felt her lover's arms wrap around her shoulders making her look up. Her eyes closed as soft lips pressed against her forehead.

"What's the matter?" The melodious voice cooed softly leaning against Haruka.

"I'm restless."

"Is it because of the upcoming party?" Michiru knew her partner far too well.

A soft smile touches on her lips as she glances up at her, "Yes. It is." Lying was useless between them. They knew far too much about each other and went through more then most to do that. Instead, drawing Michiru into her arms, Haruka only sighs softly before inhaling the fragrance of Michiru's latest perfume.  
"..Should we have followed her, Michiru?" She asked, " Would it have been better that way?"

"Perhaps, but at the same time we have a duty we have sworn ourselves to do." She looks at her and brushes her hair, " My love, I know you're still hurting over that. But don't fret. After this year has past, so will these feelings you harbor."

"Do you really think so?" Haruka stares into those fathomless blues for a long time trying to figure out the mystery within. Sometimes, Michiru knew things before they occurred.

Sometimes she was right. For right now, Haruka prayed that she was about this as she rests her forehead against Michiru's shoulder.

"Hai." Gentle fingers ran through the wheat colored hair as a soft hum started to be voiced in the quiet crystal room, " Eventually, everything must return to what it was. Calm will be restored once more in this place."

* * *

Then, it came, like the first snowflake to fall in the night, it was here before anyone knew it. The usual blueish tinge to the crystal city was now covered in white winter snow announcing that Christmas, was indeed here.

Everyone had been working so hard to make sure everything was perfect that hardly no one had noticed the white hooded figure that trailed after a group of four women with five young girls trailing behind them loaded with gifts.

Once received and shown their rooms in another wing of the crystal palace that put many penthouses to shame in it's grandeur, the group relaxed and the white hooded person threw off the hood of the cloak and sighs.

"Are you sure about this, Odango?" Seiya looks over at her with worried sapphire blue eyes. "We can still leave, if you would like."

She smiles at her and shook her head, "No, it wouldn't make things any better. Besides..."

She took the cloak off and lays it across the chair in their room, "What good would it do anyone if I avoided this place?"

Seiya could only watch her for a while before walking over towards her and pulling her into a fierce hug. "That's what I admire most about you, Usagi." Rare times the senshi had used her real name-earth name as it were- to express something that was almost beyond words. "If you really believe you are up to it, then who am I to tell you not to do it?"

She smiles at the pale haired woman with the golden crescent moon still present on her brow. Kissing her forehead she finally lets her go and moves to unpack, but not everything at least. You never know if you may need to run in a hurry.

They had at least an hour or so before the party was to start, so the two only sought the company of each other. Yet even so, Seiya wonders how well will she holds up when she saw all of them together. She knew logically that Serenity had thrown everything away to be with her on Kinmoku. That had to take a lot of courage and what's more at least half of her court came to visit them.

That had been awkward for everyone for the first couple of hours. Now here they were in her old home where her family still resided...where he was still here.

Jealousy wasn't something very common to Seiya, yet she couldn't help but feel it blossom in her breast as she held onto her Odango. That's right, Usagi-Serenity married her.

That had to mean something , didn't it?

* * *

He was nervous. Of course he was, he always had this strange quivering feeling when he was about to go before an audience of a certain number. This was no exception only, he was doing it alone and with his only child.

Still, as they announced the girls and their escorts to the other thrones that descended on either side of the steps, Endymion couldn't help but wonder if she was out there somewhere. Unwillingly, he had been trying to gather any information on the representatives of Kinmoku to see if she was with them. The reports only seemed puzzled by the white hooded figure that was spotted among them.

It had to be her, he thought as he and his daughter were announced. He smiles a little at the pink haired girl and offers his hand to her. "Ready, Usa-chan?"

"Hm." She nods, her hair pulled back in spiral ringlets that cascaded down to a bit below her shoulders with a small crown nestled in front. She picks up her dress a little, like Lady Michiru had taught her, and walks carefully with her head up high towards the dais with her father.

She was mainly concentrating on walking. It was important for a Lady to not fall on her face while going to the dais- at least that's what Lady Minako had told her. Then Lord Artemis had said something about her falling on her fact quite a few times before.

Still, the pink haired princess was highly relieved when she reached the dais and curtsies to her father before she sat down in her own chair.

It was highly obvious to anyone watching that the chair in the middle between the King and princess was suspiciously missing. Having been taken out months ago, most took that as a sign that he was not looking for another wife- much to the sorrow of many a woman that had longed for him themselves- and seemed almost to respect that. Mostly.

_Now_, Endymion thought dryly making himself look as kingly and imposing as he could, the tedious march of guests. _I probably won't remember half of them._

And so it began. One after another after another, the royalty and representatives came forward and offered their gifts and thanks to the court. Some were interesting while others weren't really too interesting for them. Certainly some were probably more outrageous than others- why on earth would he need a concubine from Mermaid? Or a bubble machine that literally could lift you up into the air for his darling daughter?

While some where rather face-palm worthy and he was going to free that girl of that particular service-he just didn't want or need one. That would cause far too many problems in his life as it was-the announcement of the Kinmoku group was one that everyone suddenly focused on.

None more then Endymion himself as he watched with rapt attention on the group lead by the new queen of Kinmoku, Queen Kakyuu. He wasn't surprised to see all the Starlights were with her, but his eyes were not on them but on the pale haired woman dressed demurely besides the black haired Starlight.

The tension builds with each step the group took towards them. Everyone's eyes darted between the dais to the woman who was once their queen. The silence in the room was almost deafening if it hadn't been for the orchestra in the back playing the national song of each representative as they came up to greet them.

Kakyuu and her group bows towards them, but he did not pay attention to their greeting.

No, in fact his eyes were connected to Serenity's who didn't bow with the group.

For a moment it seemed like an eternity stretched between the two ex-lovers. Words of unspoken feelings strained against his lips, he wanted to say so much to her. He truly did, however in the end, he watched as she bows as well towards them.

His eyes moved from her to Kakyuu, later, he promised himself as he listens to the melodious voice of the leader, later it can be discussed.

However, perhaps later would come sooner as his daughter stood up with tearful eyes staring at Serenity almost unable to believe that she was there. For so long she had been so mad with her mother, hurt even at her leaving them that seeing her there was almost too much of a relief.

She hadn't realize she had started crying and running down the dais's steps towards the woman until she nearly tripped but was caught in those familiar pale arms.

"Mama!" That was all she could say in her sobs, pressing closely to Serenity, clinging to her. She didn't want her to go. She just wanted...she just wanted her mother to come back and for everything to be better again.

"Chibiusa.." The slipped out, she hadn't meant to say it, yet she couldn't help herself as she held her daughter tightly. Her first child that she had forced herself to forget and leave... how could she ever part with this?

However one look from the dais reminded her as to why she did this. It would've broken him. She knew this very well that if she had taken the girl with her not only with Chibiusa suffer because of it, but everyone else would too. It was one thing if she left but it would be something else if her daughter did as well.

She strokes the pink curls wondering again with a soft pang as to why the girl had forsaken the cone shaped odangos and pigtails for this. Yet she knew the reason, which made it all the more heart-wrenching to the mother inside her. After a moment she leans down and sets the girl down, brushing her tears away.

"Small Lady," She said in her most respectful voice, "You should return to your father's side where you once were. It is very unladylike to burst down here as you did."

"But.." The crimson eyes threatened to fill up with tears again, however Serenity shook her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Princess Small Lady." And then she too, bowed deeply to her daughter, her former lover and friends. While her heart beats almost frantically in her breast. She had to show the proper respects now even if she wanted nothing more then to run up and hug her friends as she had three months ago.

Gods, she was married again only three months after her divorce. How would that seem to others? She was unsure, though she usually didn't care she knew how it would seem.

So for now, she thought to keep her head bowed and posture demure as to not cause any problems. Like she needed more.

The princess stares at her mother as if she had never seen her in her before yet she began to understand the former queen's words when she looked up and over at the sea of people. Whispers were like the wind in the crowd, hush gossip about her mistake. How poor the girl must've been. They said-or at least what she could hear. Her face turned slightly red at the comments as she began to be angry at both herself and her mother-and well everyone right now.

She didn't want their pity! How dare they pity her. Taking a breath she only nods slowly to the woman before clasping her hands in front of her as she had seen the others do a great many times when they were speaking in front of people.

"You are indeed correct- Lady Kou." That's the name her mother had chosen, wasn't it?

It was what had made her leave. She calmly-or as calmly as she could be under these circumstances- walks back up the steps to her throne and sat back down. She refused to apologize for it though. One thing she did learn from the past selves of her family and that was to never say sorry about the way you feel.

With that done, the queen of Kinomku, who had been mostly silent, spoke up giving the usual greetings to the king and his court as if they had never been interrupted. She rose, looking straight at them as each of her senshi presented themselves and their gifts.

From Taiki, the woman had offered some very rare and selected medical books along with history books for their collection. From Yaten bolts of fine clothe native of their world, and fragrances as well. And From Seiya and Serenity...

"From both of us, " Seiya was saying, "To you as thanks for inviting us here." The same words that the others had said, but there as an underlying meaning that was hard for anyone to decipher.

"We offer you this." Serenity finishes and gestures as two of the servants came forward, "For his majesty the finest chocolates that Kinmoku has to offer, for her highness something of personal interest."

Offered was a rather beautifully decorated box and an equally beautiful orb.

Usa was highly curious about the orb. _It could be anything inside! What if it played music?_ She wonders how pretty the sound would be while her father didn't seem particularly moved by these.

Chocolates and such trinkets couldn't make up for the pain that still roared inside, however he knew better. He should let it go- let her go. Yet he couldn't. Part of him refused to, so he sat in stony silence for a moment longer before graciously accepting the gifts in short curt words.

Serenity worried her lower lip, however she breathes out. They all had to let go of this, he couldn't keep blaming her for this forever could he? Yet a small part of her kept telling her that he was right. That it was indeed her fault. All her fault for this situation.

Stubbornly, Serenity ignores it as she backs away from the dais and stood next to Seiya.

Kakyuu's gift was generous as well as she invited them all to come and visit Kinmoku whenever they wish and that they too were awarded places of honor there for as long as they like.

"As customary, " She adds smiling at them, "And as a sign of friendship between our planets, the first royal child of my line shall be brought here to learn and do whatever you may see fit to teach them. We wish for understanding and peace to prosper. Please accept this, the Tankei Blossoms from my home kingdom, as a sign that we are allies."

Endymion considered this before nodding to Artemis, who went over and took it from her just as the other pale haired youth- Helios who had come up for the festivities as well as to help them- offered her the olive branch.

"We accept your terms and return the sentiments to you. My daughter, Princess Lady Usagi, shall come to Kinmoku when the summer comes here. Please accept the olive branch as a token of peace from our world as well as the acceptance of this pack."

She smiles warmly, "Thank you, King Endymion." She bows once more before her group returned to their section.

From then on, the rest of the procession seemed to be far more boring now that the drama had left, but it lingered as the guests prepared themselves for two week long festivities.

* * *

AN: And thus the entrance of the couple that drama will come. Enjoy. R/R


	5. Chapter 5:Unexpected Dance

For once he was free-well only for a little while longer. He glances over at the crowds mingling for the time being with photographers taking pictures and food being severed on the glass trays that floated around. His daughter was by the Christmas tree with her friends oohhing and awwing over the pretty decorations. Of course the hall and much of the castle was littered with Christmas trees and presents underneath them The grand one was right in this room towering so high they had to use the aerbots to decorate it.

So for now, the King of Earth, temporarily free of leeches for the moment, sips the warm spiced wine and looked out over the city. The snow that had only been lightly falling before was now raining down on the city almost becoming a blizzard.

He turns away from the once seemingly beautiful sight that was no a bleak gray dreary mess back towards the lively party. He glances at the large clock and sighs a bit putting the glass of wine back on the tray that was floating around. It was time, he supposed as Minako called everyone to attention for the dance portion of the party.

As per tradition, he, as King, would start it. The question would be, the king thought dressed in his finery for the night as he looks around.

"Will all the ladies of the court please stand close to the front?" Minako wasn't about to let her friend pick someone drab, that's for sure! No, the blonde had a plan in mind, maybe it would ease things between everyone in the room. She smirks a bit. "Thank you and now his royal highness, King Endymion, will chose a partner for the opening dance! Good luck ladies!"

Haruka snorts lightly at the blonde, "What are you trying to do this time, Minako?"

"Well, as the goddess of Love and beauty, I can't just let a lonely heart be on Christmas eve!" She smirks at her, "Besides it would do him some good to pick a pretty lady for tonight."

"You're incorrigible, Minako." Ami smiles softly at her amused.

Endymion on the other hand was mentally cursing the Venusian for this._ Great. Thanks a lot, Mina. Really that was a great help to me._

Still, the king walked along the edge of the crowds while the women primped and preened to attract his attention. It was eerily similar to what had happened to him before at parties when he was a prince. Somethings, he mused, never changed.

Unconsciously, her eyes had been watching his every move since the greetings. Serenity couldn't help it, to be honest. She was just so used to doing this at the parties they had thrown when she lived here just in case he needed rescue or something from some pawning ladies or an equally boring lecture. But now, she was watching like the others, to see who he would choose to dance with for tonight. It created something strange to twist in her stomach at the thought as it was she who used to dance with him at the opening and closing of such things.

The black gloved hand on her shoulder reminds her that that life was over. She smiles looking over at the concerned blue eyes of her lifemate. "What's the matter, Seiya?"

Seiya stares at her for a bit before looking over at the king, "You were watching him-do you regret it?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The blond woman laughs softly putting her hand over Seiya's, "I used to do that a lot to see if he needed to be rescued from some overzealous court women and the like."

"Ah, I see." Seiya said, though she really didn't. However, she let it go. After all, Odango was different from other women. If it is as she said it was, then Seiya would have to take it at her word. Though the uncomfortable thought also let in that Serenity also had two lifetimes of love with that one man and left him for someone like her whom she'd only known for a few months. What were the chances that it wouldn't happen again?

She pushed that thought away, uncomfortable with it and smiles a bit at what Yaten was saying. _There was nothing to worry about_, Seiya thought, _she loves me. That's all I need to know_.

The flurry of whispers and excited gasps grew louder as Endymion walks towards them. The tension, which had been low and lingering was starting to build again. Everyone wonders- would Endymion dance with Serenity even though she was no longer his wife? Who would he chose?

_In retrospect,_ as one Queen of a small island thought, _we had all been blind to this_. This queen remembered a time before when the Kinmoku group had arrived to Crystal Tokyo for the balls before. How the queen and that black haired senshi were seemingly always in each others company.  
Then again, she thought fanning herself lightly while her husband chatted with some other representative, I hadn't thought much of it either.

Queen Dia of Diamond Kingdom shook her head before answering something from the representative, though she kept frequently watching the king as he stopped in front of the Kinmoku group.

It was as if everyone was holding their breath. when he had stopped in front of Serenity. Some groan inwardly that maybe he wasn't over her yet, while most were on the edge of their seat-so to speak- at what would happen next.

He looks at her, remembering everything about this woman. Everything he had given up for her and done for the sake of both their happiness, yet he couldn't find it in himself to forgive that beautiful face. So, he lifts a white gloved hand towards her, making her blush slightly at it, before moving his hand away from her widening eyes towards that of a very surprised Seiya.

In fact, Seiya was quite unsure what to make of this. Surely he should've tried to dance with Odango? Or even the Queen Kakyuu or well anyone, but her!

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me, Lady Seiya of Kinmoku?"

What else was there for this woman to say but...

"Of course, your highness." setting the black gloved hand in the white one and being lead out onto the dance floor.

Was this really happening?

Apparently it was as the king bows to her and she returns the gesture before the music began.

With Serenity on the side with the others still suitably shocked at this. What song was it? The first tinkling of the sweet melody drifts in the air as it was a rendition of the song..the song that was -their-song.. Her's and Endymion's. The one they had claimed when she was once a princess of the moon. That they used to dance to. She had thought that maybe..maybe he would change it. That maybe in his anger towards her he would've done anything to change what they used to have.

With the exception of the new naming of the reign and the absence of the queen's chair, nothing changed. The realization of that hit her like a punch in the gut. Nothing had really changed.

Yes, her daughter and friends missed her terribly and that her little girl changed her hair. Maybe even Mamoru had missed her, but in all nothing changed. It was almost as if it didn't matter if she was there or not. The people only wanted to gossip about the drama that was going on in their lives with no regard to the real person. Watching him and Seiya dance, if one had not known the story behind this picturesque Christmas party, you would have thought that they were married.

She knew Seiya was a very good dancer as was Mamoru when they danced together, but now seeing them dancing together at this party...

She became uncomfortable. Was it jealousy? Then again the question would be, who was she jealous of? Mamoru for dancing with Seiya or Seiya for dancing with Mamoru?

She hid her eyes glancing down as the compliments started bubbling around her.

"They are very graceful dancers, aren't they?" Kakyuu commented to her guardians, "I always knew they would make good dancing partners, don't you think?"

"Hm." Taiki's brows rose both out of a vague confusion as well as a slight curious glint. After all, wasn't this the first time that either one had danced with the other? Her lips turned into a soft smile. Well, you couldn't blame the king, she thought turning and accepting a drink. With all this controversy around them, one would think he would have it out for Seiya.

"It's puzzling isn't it?" Yaten whispers to Taiki, having been standing on the other side of her away from Serenity and Kakyuu, "You would think he would have banished her or even barred them from coming here..yet here we are." She taps her chin thoughtfully, "Nicely played."

"He's a king," Taiki answers finally watching the king spin Seiya around the dance floor and dips her for a moment before resuming the dance, "There are more important things in the world then the affairs of the heart."

"Well, "Artemis glances over at Minako, "Shall we join them?"

"Oh Artemis," Minako laughs softly taking his hand, "I was wondering when you were going to cave in!"

"Ah! Minako-chan!" The Mauian wonders if it was possible to change his mind now, but it was no use, as soon as he and Minako were on the floor, the others started following suit.

In pairs, with Setsuna and Ami finding suitable partners for their dance and Makoto was with the currently nervous Ittou, they followed them out to the dance floor creating a circle of sorts with the king and Seiya dancing in the center.

That was how it always went at the parties. The dance was in fact a symbol of their unity. Their continuing pledge towards peace and protecting those that meant the most to them.

Even with the one that had united them gone, the Sailor senshi of the Sol system would not waver or fall apart in her absence.

From the side near the thrones, Usa moves over to watch them. She had been surprised as well at who her father had chosen. Still, she gave it no more thought then she would if he had chosen to dance with Kakyuu. She was certain that it was to show how much of an ally they were to that place. She sighs softly, wishing she was like them. One of the dancers that almost floated across the floor so gracefully.

"Is something the matter, princess?"

She turns and looks up into the warm amber eyes of the priest, Helios. She hardly ever saw him but these few rare times when he came up from that other realm- Elysian- that she learned was once part of earth and where her father had been prince of. The Golden Kingdom... She wonders what it would've been like to have seen such a place when her father was young. She reminds herself to ask him later.

Smiling, she shook her head, "No, I was just thinking that I would love to be as graceful as everyone else. I can't wait to grow up and be a beautiful lady like my aunts."

"You will, that I'm certain of, your highness." Helios told her with a smile, "You're a lot like your mother and father used to be when they were younger. You have the potential to be a great woman."

She blushes but smiles, "Thank you, Lord Helios."

"No, you can call me Helios, your highness." He seemed a bit embarrassed by the 'lord' part. Even though it was just a title.

Grinning she smiles more, "Then you can call me Usa."

"But princess!"

"Nope, not answering you~!"

He sighs but laughs softly, yes. A lot like the king had been as a child, "Very well, Usa."

"Good." She grins, "And you must dance with me."

"Eh?" Taken by surprise, as the song was nearly over, Helios could do little when the young girl pulls him out to a small corner of the dance floor clear of the others and demanded a dance.

Though he didn't think himself good at this type of thing, he felt honored that the pink princess would want to dance with him, let alone talk to him in such a friendly manner.

When the song finally ended, the dancing partners bowed to each other before the king announced it was and open floor.

With that done, others began to come to the floor as the music started up once more. The King, however, slipped through the crowd, hoping that he could have some time to himself.

However, he couldn't help but smile just a little bit when he so happened to look and see Serenity's face while he danced with her partner the same way he had danced with her.

It was wrong, but he felt a little happy to know he had hurt her the same way she had hurt him.

With another glass of warm spiced wine in his hand, the king of earth observed his people at the party and outside, the blizzard had let up to fast falling snow that no longer pounded the roofs and windows of the city.

* * *

AN: For those that don't know,** Queen Dia of the Diamond Kingdom** is from the Manga and Anime. Under the name of Princess D. *Remember her?* She was one of Nephrite's victims. In the fanfic she's all grown up with kids of her own and she's a queen.


	6. Chapter 6: Background Noise

"Christmas Star! Please enter your votes for the Star of Christmas!" Gurio Umino announced over the AP system in the palace. " The winner will be announced later today and will be given a special gift from the court!"

After repeating that at least three more times, Umino-as most still called him- switches off the sound board and glances over at his helper, Sorano. The kid grew up well enough actually, though he missed his apprentice in those glasses.

Some people often mistaken them for brothers, a fact he used to be happy over even though he was an only child. Still, when Sorano switched to those new contacts he, well got noticed a lot more.

Come to think of it, he was dating a girl named Mie Sayama? Meh, he was too old for that kind of a thing. "So, have you finished the work I sent you last night?"

"No." The young man admitted before getting up and smiles a bit sheepishly, " Mie-chan wanted more..uh time together."

Nodding, Umino walks out though laughs a bit, "Girls. I see what you mean, you have to pay extra attention to them or they wander."

"Sounds a little sexists there, sempai." the boy said following him out, "Better not say it out too loud or the guardians will nail you in the head."

"Say what, out loud?"

Both the boys jumped and turned to see the slightly wavy longer haired woman looking at them with a displeased face.

"Ah, Naru-chan!" Umino knew better then to repeat what he had said earlier, " I-I thought you were still at the party?"

"As I thought you were too." She growls at him, "Really, Gurio! When I said-take a break from work- I mean it! It's Christmas after all. And-" She sniffles, " Usagi-chan is back. I though you would want to visit her too."

_Oh crap_, Umino thought moving closer. The woman was currently carrying their second child which made it all the more worse was that this time around there was was no Usagi to save his hide. Not to mention this pregnancy seemed to be extra emotional to boot.

Sorano only smirks and pats his sempai's back, "Bye, Umino-sempai. I have to go meet Mie-chan." He nods to Naru before running off with a grin on his face.

* * *

Else where in the palace, window shopping a pale russet haired woman stood staring at a jewelry store that was located inside the palace itself. Then again, the dark skinned woman thought, what wasn't in this palace? She sighs turning away and walks by a couple of dark haired girls gossiping about the main party for tonight.

"And he danced with that woman she was with!" The short haired one said to her friend, "Can you believe it, Yumiko?"

"No, that must've been quite a shock!" Yumiko said before sighing, " If it were me I would burst out in tears."

"You cry at anything." Kuri said to her laughing, "Oh did you hear? There's a handsome guy..."

Their voices became too soft for her to hear any more. _Just as well,_ Elza Gray, current world champion in track and field, shook her head at the silliness of those girls. _Who cares? Really, the woman made her bed and she had to lie in it._

"It's not like he's the one that cheated on her." Elza mutters heading towards the elevators-well air lifts as they called them now. "Though..." She turns, standing next to a couple that were in their own little world. "I wonder how they're doing?"

She had only caught a glimpse of the pair, but now and again when she came to this place she couldn't help but think of Haruka and Michiru. Crushes she had in her youth came back to her, yet she remembered feeling that they were destined for something bigger and more...

Well, it was obvious now what they were destined for. "Who would've thought?" She leans her forehead against the cool glass as the couple got off and it went up again. "I suppose it's alright, isn't it?"

"Who are you talking to?"

She turns, the navy blue eyes lit up just a bit as she saw her lover. "Unazuki-chan."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" She laughs moving over to her and slipping her arms around her, "So, did you see anything good?"

"I thought you were going to go to your parents?" Elza was a little puzzled about that, "And no I didn't."

The brunette shrugs with grin, "That's why I have a married older brother for. Onii-chan left ages ago with Reika-oneesan. And since they have Takumi-kun, I won't be missed all that much." She stole a kiss from her, "Besides, it's no fun if you're not there either."

"I know." Elza returns the kiss, "But I didn't want to cause any trouble. You know how they feel about me.."

"They've lightened up over the years." Unazuki said humming, "Besides, they managed not to cringe when I told them that we were getting married too. And with Onii-chan working mostly at the palace, I'll take over the Crown and Fruit Parlor's business." She grins, "They'll be fine about this. You'll see, love."

"I wish I was so positive as you are." She turns with an arm wrapped around her lover's waist and headed out. "Either way, I guess we should get ready for tonight."

"You bet!"

* * *

In the ever blooming gardens of the palace, an old man sat watching two children play before they ran off to another young man with a woman next to him. He smiles and sits back looking at the garden in wonder.  
It was nice, that the preservation act was able to keep such wonders of nature intact. he thought looking around, was once a park he had tended to-and still does thanks to a certain blue haired young woman.

"Ah, Kunitachi-san. Is this where you have spirited yourself away to?"

The old man glances up at the Father and smiles, "I couldn't stay in bed forever, Father, now could I? Come have a seat with me. You seem to be doing well with yourself."

"Indeed I have." The Father sat down next to him and watched the children play with the man and his wife, "Your family I assume?"

"Ah. My son-in-law, Shinokawa with my daughter and grand children." Kunitachi smiles, "Can't be any prouder about them for anything in the world."

"You have a good reason." The Father admitted, " Shinokawa-san is a truly gifted young man. I take it most of the nature photographs are also done in the parks under your care?"

"Hm." Again he nods, " It is a point of pride, I do say. God's given me a gift, therefore I must use it." Still the old man turns his head and studies the Father for a moment, "What is wrong? Usually you don't have such a dower look on your face. "

"I see you saw through me." the priest sighs before saying, "Normally this should be in reverse you know."

"I never turn away a friend-not even a young boy I once caught picking my roses for his mother."

He flushed, he hadn't expected Kunitachi to remember that, but smiles any way, "Sharp memory."

"Indeed, what troubles you?"

"This mess dealing with the queen and king has left me in a bind. I do not know what to say to my people about this."

Kunitachi snorts," So the Church has an issue in a lover's quarrel? Why am I not surprised?"

"If it was just two ordinary people, it wouldn't be a problem." The father told him, "However these are not two ordinary people. Whether the people like it or not, we all know that they are all very powerful people. Quarrels can turn into wars."

"I remember, sapling, you needn't remind me." Kunitachi shook his head, "They worry too much about such things. It's common knowledge that she forsaken everything and left. And why just last night the king showed he's more then apt to let by-gones-be-by-gones. I see no reason for anyone to throw a fit."

"Daddy look at me~" A young girl's voice was rather loud as she posed for her father.

Kunitachi only looks up and watches his granddaughter and son-in-law for a while longer before looking at the priest. "What you should do, Thomas," He slowly gotten up, "is exactly what they've given mouth service to for years. Only make it the truth."

"What would that be?" The Father rose as well staring at the older man curiously. Just what had he to say about this?

"Peace, of course." He snorts, "And if they give you flack about it, why don't you do a nice little ditty from the Beatles and sing 'Let it Be' til their ears bleed."

The Father could only laugh at that as he follows his old friend down the stone paths through the park of the crystal Palace. After all, what more could really be said about that then this?

* * *

The rumors were going to grant her last nerve! What did they know? Really? What did they know about anything? Viciously, Ikuko irons her husband's shirt with so much vehemence, that a wrinkle wouldn't dare pop up.

And her husband, who's nose was usually in his newspaper, watched on with a look akin to fear. It was one of those times he wished for Minako's mother, Naoko, to show and distract her. However he has a feeling that such and appearance would be a mistake.

"They don't know her at all!" Ikuko was grumbling, "Here, Kenji, put this on. The party will start in a few hours and you know I want to look my best."

"Hai..." Sometimes, he thinks his wife could take on space monsters on her own and win. Gods help you if you anger both her and Naoko.

He made a mental note to sneak away with Minoru-Minako's father- for a drink in the lounge later. Maybe they could get some peace.

"I believe Saeko-san will be there." She was saying, "I'm surprised it took us this long to me the other girls parents and guardians. We should've done this ages ago. It took us what?"

"I believe a bit before Usagi-chan's wedding?" Kenji supplies hopefully before slipping on the warm pressed shirt. "I suppose it was a shock wasn't it?" He smiles a bit.

"It was. Our girls were the crime-fighters, world savers and now rulers of the world." Her smile began to fade, "well we better hurry, we don't want to be late. "  
She moves to pull out a tasteful champagne colored dress, "I hope Hino-san will not be there. I really don't care much for him..."

"Ah." Kenji also frowned at that. Ever since his daughter had risen to power with her friends, he tried to use that to his advantage-which resulted into utter failure. Every year since then he's tried to talk to the girl. Though Kenji wonders if the fiery priestess had forgiven him.

"Don't worry about it." He said moving over to his wife and kissing her temple. "Eventually this will all past and everything will be fine."

She looks at him and smiles a little. He could see how this all bothered her terribly and only kisses her. He was certain that in the end, everything would work out.

It just had to for everyone's peace of mind.

* * *

AN: Hah, how many One-episode wonders could I fit in this story? Apparently a lot. Every single one of them is from the Series. Some from Anime and some from the Manga. =3 except Takumi. That's just mine. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and since Minako's parents weren't named in the comic or anime I gave them the name of Naoko and Minoru Aino. For those that don't know who all of them are here it is short hand:

**Gurio Umino** aka Melvin Butler (Friend of Usagi and Naru when they were in Jr. High and maybe High school.) He's in his mid to late 20s.

**Sorano**- From Chibiusa's Dairy's in the Manga. He looks a lot like Umino but since Umino doesn't have any other family member's known, I went with that he just so happens to look similar. He's in his early 20s.

**Mie Sayama**- From the Anime Ep 052. She's the little girl that Minako met way back then that was a huge fan of Sailor Moon (became a fan of Sailor Venus after the attack on her school bus.) In the fanfic she's Sorano's girlfriend and is in her early 20s.

**Naru Osaka**- Everyone should know that Vicitm of every season 'cept for Stars. xD; Anime/Manga , Naru is Usagi's best friend. Mentioned before in the fanfic. She's currently married to Umino and is pregnant with their second child. She's in her mid to late 20s.

**Yumiko**- From the First Anime Season of Sailor Moon, she's one of Usagi's friends and classmates before the other senshi showed up. She's not seen after that season. In the fanfic she's in her mid to late 20s.

**Kuri**- Same as the above. Friend of Usagi when they were in Jr. High. Not seen after season one. She's in her mid-late 20s.

**Elza Gray**- from the Anime. She was a rival for Haruka and some what of a friend for both Haruka and Michiru. She's the one that introduced them to each other. In the Fanfic, she still on speaking terms with the women and she's the lover of Unazuki(Elizabeth) Furuhata. She's also an Olympic track and field star. She's in her late 20s-early 30s.

**Unazuki Furuhata**(Elizabeth)- From anime and manga, she's Motoki's (Andrew's) little sister that used to primarily work at the Fruit's Parlor that their parents own aside from the crown. She attended T*A Private Girl's school. She now runs the Crown Arcade right now and plans on managing both Fruits and the Crown in the future. She's in her mid-20s.

**Kunitachi**- From the anime in the first season. He's the man that Ami befriends that tends the park. He was tricked by Nephrite but was eventually saved later on. In the fanfic, he's part of a council that over sees the parks and wilderness regions. But most of the time he cares for the indoor park of the palace gardens. His son-in-law is Kijin Shinokawa and his friend is the Priest. He's quite a spry old man.

**Priest**- From the anime, the Priest is the man that comforted Naru after Nephrite's death. He was also the holder of a rainbow crystal that turned him into a boxer-griffin thingy. In the fanfic, it's revealed his first name is Thomas (He's a foreigner here) and was a neighbor to Kunitachi. Here he's in his late 40s early 50s.

**Kijin Shinokawa**- From the anime, hewas once a Jr. High student that was a genius photographer who won the Picture Grand Prize. He attended a school that was around the corner from Rei's school. He was a Victim of Nephrite's. In the fanfic he's Kunitachi's son-in-law having married his daughter and has two kids (boy and girl). He's a famous photographer still. He's about in his mid-20s.

If you got them all right from just the names- Way to go! anyway, R/R


	7. Chapter 7: Snowflake's Tears

She could hardly wait! The presents that were stacked around the tree were a temptation that she could hardly resist. With calculating crimson eyes she watched the shiny-and not so shiny- boxes being passed around to the others. Some were from them and some weren't. Breathing out she smiles a bit at the pale pink wrapped box was given to her.

"Alright, as we've agreed- one present now and we can open the rest later tonight." Ami said smiling a bit. "I believe these are all from Mamoru-san."

"Oh cool!" Minako started tearing through the paper, "He always gets us some cool stuff."

"No one says 'cool' any more, Auntie Mina." Usa looks at her and shook her head.

"Seriously?" Minako prided herself on being up-to-date with the lingo and fashion. To hear a kid say 'you're so not cool' was a dagger in her metaphorical heart. "It can't be! Cool is always a good word!"

The pink princess shook her head, "No, -mega- and mag are the words now! How un-mag you're being."

Rei pats Minako's shoulder laughing, "I'm sure 'cool' will come back in style again. Like platforms."

"Rei-chan..." Minako looks at her and sighs.

* * *

"And we open it now?" Kakyuu turns the gift box over, "How curious this earth tradition is. I do not think I ever tire of it."

Yaten laughs softly, "I know, I remember the first Christmas we had here. It was quite fun wasn't it?"

"And every year, our dear queen insists on visiting during this time." Taiki adds causing the red haired queen to blush.

"I can't help it." She turns her head a bit still blushing and sighs softly, "I think Earth is so interesting. Everywhere you turn there's always something new to learn."

"Have you asked King Endymion when we shall be expecting the princess?" Taiki leans back against her plush chair, the gift-wrapped box already opened. "I would like to get a start on her lessons."

"That's all you ever think about." Yaten shook her head but sighs, "The summer wasn't it?" She rests her chin on her hand, "That was when we first showed up here too."

"Speaking of which." Kakyuu looks around, "Where did Seiya and Serenity go?"

Snorting, Yaten only shrugs, "Who knows? Probably off somewhere."

"I hope they'll be alright..." The queen mutters and sighs softly.

"I'm sure they will be." Taiki told her, but inside she was unsure._ Anything could happen in this place_, she thought. T_his was Earth. A planet of possibilities._

_

* * *

_

"I didn't know you could ice skate." Seiya said smiling watching as Serenity took baby steps almost on the ice.

"I can't really." She laughs softly nearly falling but managed to find her balance. " On the moon, when I was a princess, one of my past times was skating. Jupiter and Mercury were of course the better skaters then I, but.." She skates in a circle. "When Chibiusa was old enough.. we taught her how to skate. Mamo-chan...Mamoru-san and Minako-chan collided once. It was so funny."

"Sounds like it." Seiya skates behind her following her. " Are you sure you don't want to live here?" She got to her side, "You have so many memories..."

She shook her head, " I won't hear of it. I couldn't take you away from Kakyuu. She'd be down a guard and she needs all of you. " She smiles, "It'll be fine, Seiya. I promise."

"Are you missing her already?" Seiya smiles at her.

She nods. The real reason.. the true reason for all this was still back on Kinmoku with Luna. She felt so bad for Luna and her situation. Luna liked Yaten, but the woman barely acknowledged her. Not to mention she still pined for Artemis and her own daughter.

Thinking about it pained her a bit. Though once more she wonders, was Luna pining because she missed Artemis? Maybe, she thought, absence made her heart grow fonder?

"Ready to get some coco, Odango?" Seiya asked her.  
"Oh, yes."

Half hour later found them sitting in a gazebo, watching everyone play and the like. She smiles a bit but it was somewhat sad. She remembered Christmases from before. She stood walking towards the edge of it watching.

It had been so fun then. She missed it. She really did miss them. Sighing softly she turns slightly and blinks.

"Mamo-..Mamoru-san." She said to herself.

Indeed it was her ex-husband playing in the snow with their little girl. Just like before. She watched as Endymion picks the pink haired girl up and spun her around like she could fly.

"Papa~!" She giggles as he catches her, "Let's make snow angels! Please?"

"Hai hai, hime-sama." He smiles at her. "But remember if you stay out here too long you might get sick."

"Hm." she nods turning to find a good place.

Moving a bit more, she saw the girls- well two of them at any rate- sipping their warm mugs of hot chocolate or coffee.

"Usa-chan really has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Ami chuckles a bit and relaxes a bit.

"Hm. I think," Minako said smiling a bit watching the pair make snow angles and build snowmen together. "Usagi-chan knew what she was doing when she left Usa-chan here. He would be miserable without his daughter."

Ami nods slowly, "It would be too cruel to take her too wouldn't it? He already lost so much..."

"Well, we just have to protect this is all." Minako smiles at her though blinks wondering why Ami was moving away. "Eh? Ami-chan?"

SPLAT. She shrieked and jumps up. Luckily her hot chocolate was all done but still! She glares at the culprits. "Why you!"

"Run!" Usa giggles trying her best to run away and hide behind her father. "She's a mad cow!"

"COW?" Minako's eyebrow twitched, "Why you little...!" She scoops up some snow and throws it at them. "I'll get you!"

Ami only laughs at this. Some things, really didn't change.

With Minako chasing after his daughter, Endymion walks off a bit to rest. Keeping up with a hyperactive seven year old wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Stretching he almost didn't see the pale blonde or the black haired women standing in the gazebo.

"Oh." His mood changed almost instantly. Guard up more so since she was there. "Did I interrupt something?" He didn't even bother to apologize yet. Then again what should he be sorry for? It was public domain not their..bedroom.

"No, you didn't." Serenity smiles at him, hoping maybe ..something. She wasn't sure. "You guys seem to be having a lot of fun."

He shrugs, "It's Christmas, Usagi. Of course we would have fun."

"Oh." She worried her lower lip a bit before stepping down, " Did.. you get the presents I sent you all?"

Again, he tilts his head a bit thinking a little, "I'm not sure. We only opened one gift this morning. So, if it's there, I'm sure we'll eventually get around to it."

"I see...Where's Artemis and Diana?" She wasn't sure why she was trying to make small talk here. Maybe something in her would always want to do so. " I thought they would be out here as well?"

His brows rose, though his eyes flicked from her to Seiya who didn't look particularly happy about this. Nefarious ideas began popping up in the black haired man's mind however, for now, he decided to not act on them. Nothing but trouble leads that way. He thought to himself.

"Artemis had some things to attend to and Diana is enjoying her time with the others." He answered, "What about Luna? I would've thought she would've liked to have at least seen the daughter she's left."

"Mamoru...That's not being fair." Serenity told him, "She's doing a favor for me and Seiya..."

"Oh..I see, it's not fair for her daughter to be put here and then be abandoned and her partner to raise that child alone? There's nothing fair about it, Usagi. " He turns a bit, "It is what it is."

"Are you insinuating something, your highness?" Seiya spoke up for the first time. "That the better person won?"

"When was this a competition, Lady Kou?" His voice was a touch cooler.

Serenity shivered. Was it her or did it get colder? She wasn't sure but she didn't like how this conversation was going. "I'm not a prize to be won by either of you. I made my choice."

"Oh, of course you did, Usagi." Endymion actually looks at her, "And a fine job you did of it too. I couldn't have mangled lives like you have."

She frowns, "I tried! I did the best I could-"

"No. you didn't." Endymion looks at her, both were somewhat ignoring Seiya.

And Seiya had a feeling that something here..something was undone here. She couldn't put her finger on it and as much as she wanted to help her partner she realized she would be nothing more than...a hindrance.  
As always...

"What you did was you married me and helped established Crystal Tokyo while carrying our first child. You had.. more then enough time to stop all that from happening." He said to her, "To stop all that pain and grievances. All this- wouldn't need to be if you had made the choice five years before then."

"I didn't know!" Serenity's eyes began to tear up, " I didn't know how much.. I liked Seiya, alright? I didn't know! You two were so..similar but so different in so many ways.. And I.."

"You what, Usagi? Thought you could have your cake and eat it too?" Endymion glares at her a bit, " Did you think this was a game? Your little fantasy dress up game? Time to play the pretty Queen from the future? Was that it?"

"You know it's not, Mamoru!" Angry tears and sad ones mixed and fell down her cheeks. "I tried. I swore to you I tried so hard to forget those feelings! But I couldn't. I just..couldn't. And then I got pre-"

The look on his face was a mixture of pure shock and for a moment rage. Which matched the storm that was going on right outside the palace. Another blizzard that had suddenly descended upon the city without much of a warning.

"You..had an affair behind our backs?" Each word dripped with ice almost.

"...It was a mistake at the time." She told him. "Just..that one night...that day before New Years..and I just had too much.."

Endymion only turns and walks away from her. He had never hit a woman out of rage. He never will. But gods above he would be a liar if he didn't say he -wanted- to. He wasn't a god. He wasn't perfect. He was human and the feelings of a human right now wanted to throttle that woman. That woman who naively believed that after all that they could be friends.

The again, he sat down finally somewhere private and safe, he was naive enough to believe that she had waited til after they weren't married. That maybe he could've swallowed his pride and hurt emotions and mend the fences for their daughter's sake.

But the King of Earth, being nothing more then a mere man, could only cry quietly on the Emergency staircase to himself. The pain, the anger and disbelief that had been quietly draining him came out in a torrid of tears at the inability to do anything to solve it.

Some king he was...

* * *

"...A mistake." Seiya said after the king had left. "Was that what it was to you?"

"Seiya..." Serenity looks at her pleading for her not to do this too. "Please, you know I love you."

"For how long?" It slipped out, she hadn't meant to say it but there it was. "How long before you fall for someone who looks like Chiba and myself? That is similar to us? Is that what it was? I was like him enough for you to love me?" She shook her head, "No, was I just an excuse? A replacement?"

"No, it's nothing like that! Seiya, please believe me. I chose you. I left everything behind for you and our daughter-"

"You left because I got you pregnant was all wasn't it?" Seiya knew it sounded harsh, but she wanted..no she needed to know. Did Usagi love her for herself alone? Or was it because she was similar to Mamoru? It would kill her to know that.. it was because she was just...

"No! That's not it at all. Please, don't do this to me too." She moves over to her and puts her arms around her, "I love you. Only you, please understand that. I gave up everything.. everything and even this world for you. My destiny for you."

Seiya could only stare at those fathomless blue eyes that glistened with tears and was unable to tell what was true or not. While she believed that Usagi would never lie to her, she couldn't help but wonder if the blonde woman's emotions were the culprits. Still, she couldn't find herself saying no.. She leans in to kiss her.

_How weak_, she thought vaguely when their lips touched, _am I to not be able to resist her? The ultimate form of Chaos._

_

* * *

_

AN: Well, that was rather exciting no? Anyway, I'll update the last few parts soon. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Rattling The Cage

That evening's affair was remarkably light in spite of all the emotions that were flying around.  
Once again the king opened the dance- only this time just to shock, or maybe it was out of spite- he chose to dance with Serenity.

No one knew what to make of this, least of all her. She kept looking into his face trying to read it. Yet the man had worn the mask-the one he stopped wearing since she left.

_Why_, she thought as she twirls around the dance floor with him, _was he doing this? What point was he making?_

Yet she found her responses to the dance to be immediate. She couldn't even suppress the blush that rose to her cheeks when he dipped her and then brought her back up to him. Her instinct was to dance closer to him. The dance in which he led-had always led- and the steps that they knew by heart was hypnotic to the blonde.

She couldn't help it, that was what she said to herself as the dance finally came to an end, she couldn't help but rise up and kiss him.

The crowds murmured and there was a soft gasp from the throne.

Usa had hoped. Had prayed that maybe her Mama would forget this and come back home. Surely her dad would forgive her and they could be a family again.

However, her hopes were dash when that kiss ended and a sense of reality had returned to Serenity's head. She the red in her cheeks spread to the roots of her hair as she covers her mouth. What...had she done?

Yet the king remained unmoved. Slipping the mask off and bowing to her, yet his eyes never left her. Those hard dark blue eyes that used to remind her of earth's oceans- looked more like a frozen sea. Unwelcoming with the lingering of anger within.

Remembering her manners for only a second, she curtsies but runs off into the crowd.

What had she done?

Endymion's brows rose as he announced the dance floor was once again open. Instead of following her, he went on to ask Queen Kakyuu for a dance.

He vaguely caught the look of Seiya's back as she left after Serenity.

_Not my problem any more._ he thought to himself before he smiles pleasantly at the queen of Kinmoku.

Worriedly the queen sent Taiki to check on the two before taking the king's offer to dance.

"I would've thought you would go after her." Kakyuu said pleasantly as they danced, "Are you sure you wish for her to go like that?"

"Ah." Endymion spun her once, "I'm no longer her husband, nor her friend at this moment."

"That kiss says otherwise." She mused.

He shook his head, " What that was, my queen, a kiss I allowed. As you can tell she was the one to kiss me." He had always been aware of how graceful, Kakyuu was-beautiful even. Her calm nature had always appealed to him before and he remembered the many talks they had about trades and the like. However, they weren't really so much as friends as they were acquaintances. Yet the knowing looking in those eyes gave him almost a pause. What was she thinking?  
_No, she couldn't know,_ he thought to himself as he spun her around again watching the ruby red dress flare out. _She doesn't know._

"Perhaps," He continued, "It was a kiss goodbye."

"Perhaps." She nods as the dance began to come to an end. "However, such a small thing can affect others you know."

He followed her gaze to the absent princess and senshi of Time. He sighs softly. How reckless he was yet..there was no excuse. He did that selfishly. All because he hurt and he wanted to hurt them. He felt shame, even though he did not show anything other then a painted smile and hard eyes.

"Tell me, queen." He said walking her away, "Has your heart been taken? I would have thought by now someone would've captured you."

_She was trained well, that's for sure. _He thought watching her face, _but not too well. The eyes never lie and her demure seemed to shift just a bit._

"I think that's hardly appropriate at present company, King Endymion." She did not want to speak about it.

And it was that that tipped him off. "Then I shall leave you to your thoughts, Queen Kakyuu. I have others I must dance with tonight as well. Have a pleasant evening if we do not see each other." With a nod of the head he disappears into the crowd.

Kakyuu breathes out. What intensity was that? She was so unfamiliar with the moods of the king. _Then again,_ she reminds herself taking a glass from the passing tray,_ this maybe be how he was when angered._

Suddenly, she worried about her soldier but knows this must be resolved between the three of them. They had an ally there and they know that the Silver Crystal could only do so much without help.

Sighing softly she turns to watch the crowd as a dark blonde haired man walks by looking around, "Mika? " He was trying to be, well, not loud with it but with such loud music and voices, Tsukino Shingo was unsure if he could find the woman.

His lips pressed tightly for a moment. Ah, it was all because she had let his niece pull her away. "Should've stuck close to them." He mutters. Shaking his head he strolls through. He worried a bit about his older sister. Since all this mess began, Shingo could hardly tell where the blame should be laid. His mother and girlfriend in the first week, couldn't stop talking about it and he , like his father, only gave it a vague concern answers.

He rubs his eyes. Who's to blame? In his opinion, Seiya. If it wasn't for that woman, his sister would still be happily married and none of this would ever occurred. Hell, if that woman kept it to herself and gone on back to her own planet- this would certainly not have happened.

Breathing out, he found he couldn't blame Mamoru much. Though he wanted to. However since there was an absence of any neglect, abuse, or anything else otherwise then stead-fast man, Shingo couldn't find a reason.

_Though,_ he thought still looking for the russet-haired woman, _if it wasn't for that whole, 'I'm an orphan' thing and that 'I'm prince-er-king of earth' he would've been just another normal working stiff._

He felt a headache course through his head, _This_, he thought grumbling taking some juice from the punch bowl, i_s why I don't mess with this politic stuff._

Sure he was gifted with the title of Grand Duke. Yeah his parents were duchess and duke too, but really. The whole thing meant little to them. They worked like anyone else and were, if you didn't look at his sister, normal family.

Learning of her origins was a shock to them all, even though his parents had suspected it.

"Shingo!"

The sound of his name brought him out of his musings as he leans over and kisses his girlfriend, "Mika, where were you? I've been looking all over for you."

She blushed, and smiles a bit. She had grown into a beautiful woman over the years and her mother couldn't be more proud of her daughter's skills as a doll maker. _In fact,_ Shingo thought smiling back at her,_ I think Kayama is around here somewhere_.

Sure enough next to his niece that he could see through the few people between them, Yoshiko Kayama was giving the girl a doll made just in her likeness that made her squeal and went to show Diana.

"So, that's what you've been doing?" He said to her smiling a bit. Though he noticed that Diana was also holding a doll as well. _That was nice_, he thought offhandedly. "I see, you like her more than me don't you?"

"Of course not!" Mika laughs at him a bit. "I was just telling Chibiusa-chan about how I wanted her to be my flower girl this coming spring."

Ah, yes the wedding. This was sure to be an interesting event. Especially with not only their mothers involved but apparently Minako wanted a hand in that pie too-being the senshi of love and all.

Shingo felt a shiver go down his spine. Oh this will be a really fun event. He thought sarcastically with a sigh.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, Shingo." She laughs at his depressed face. "Come on, you owe me a dance mister."

"But I have two left feet!"

"And I have two right ones!" She counters pulling him out to the dance floor, "We're perfectly suited then! Plus it'll give you some training now won't it?"

He couldn't help but feel himself laugh. There was more then one reason why he loved this woman.

* * *

"What was that?" Seiya looks at her , eyes narrowed. "I know he's your ex and you're suppose to make good on these things but-."

"I'm sorry." She seemed to be saying that a lot and sat down, "I couldn't help it."

"Like before?" Seiya was starting to feel like this would never end. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the door. "Why..Usagi? In front of everyone...?"

She knew there was no excuse, yet how could she explain to Seiya that her body responded like..like.. "It's..It'll always be there." She finally said, "I'll always want to be near him. Even if I don't mean to be. It's like my body remembers and continues on and ..feels like..."

"Maybe.." Seiya swallows a bit. That hurt. Even now she knew there was no replacing that man in Serenity's heart. It was a bitter feeling even though logically she knew it would be that way. Two lifetimes and everything they had gone through.. five years and six months could not erase that kind of imprint. She knew then what she had known all along but ignored it. Even if they were to die now, those two would be reborn together._ Fate,_ Seiya thought,_ would not be denied for too long._

"I'm sorry.." She said again trying to wipe the tears away, "I don't even know why...why did he chose me? Out of everyone else..."

_To prove a point._ Was the black haired woman's immediate thought, though she was starting to get the statement now. Politically because her Odango gave up everything -including her citizenship- and became a citizen of Kinmoku, it was showing that even if she was there that their relations with the planet would not waver.  
On a personal level, it was to show that she would always want him and that despite where she was, she would remember. It was also a slap in the face to Seiya.

She remembered his posture even though she couldn't see his eyes that said, '_ Nothing you can do could erase my mark on her. Always second best'._

She had been angry when she left, she was still angry now. Second best. Seiya didn't do too well unless...

Breathing out, she admitted that probably was the best way for him to convey anything to them without it being a galactic issue. Bastard, she thought before going over to the blonde woman.

The source of their dispute.

_Perfect Chaos_, she thought but leans over to her. Arguing this wouldn't help matters but damned if it didn't bother her to the core. Damn him again for being her first-everything.

Though a part of her that whispered those thoughts she never wanted to hear spoke up nagging her that if she had been first, what would guarantee that the beautiful woman here would be hers forever? That it would be her to be the jilted lover and not him.

The implications of that was something she didn't want to think about. Instead she kisses Serenity, startling the woman.

_Perhaps,_ she thought, _it would end in a different way_.

* * *

With days passing and New Years approaching, the senshi of the Wind was currently contemplating the best way to talk to her princess. No, not princess or even queen. She had been avoiding it lately, especially when the younger senshi-she always thought of them as younger then herself- had been able to pry out that the real reason behind the former queen's abrupt flight had been a pregnancy.

Knowing that alone, Haruka wanted to beat Seiya to a pulp for doing that. She had no idea how that occurred but assumed it was an Alien thing even though she was somewhat jealous as to how it happened. Now in days, she and Michiru could have children, but it was a long and hard process and she wasn't sure if she wanted to put her lover at such risks..

But that was for another time.

Clad in jeans for the time being and a sweater, she frowns looking towards the people that walked along with little to no worries about the world around them.

"I can't believe it, Onee-san. Did he really get you that?" A woman with the similar shade of brown hair laughs softly at her sister.

"Believe it, Fuyu." Haruna shook her head, "He's so helpless sometimes. Though he means well."

"Mah, you know how it is." Fuyuna said, "It's the thought that counts."

Laughing Haruna sighs, "If only he could be as thoughtful as Higure-san's husband. "Did you know he got her a pair of beautiful diamond earrings in the shape of bows? I would kill for that."

"Geeze, Onee-san." Fuyuna laughs and turns the corner nearly colliding into someone, "Ah, sorry."

"It's alright." The violet haired young woman said smiling a bit. "Excuse me." She walks by with packages in her hand.

"What an odd woman." Fuyuna mutters, "Isn't it too cold to be wearing such a short dress?"

"Though, the designs are quite nice." Haruna adds before walking on. "Lunch is on me."

Momoko hurried by shivering. She knew she should've listened to her parents and worn the pants or even leggings but no, she never did. Still she smiles a bit seeing the green haired young man ahead of her.

"Kyusuke!" She smiles walking up to him.

"You're late." He told her obviously unimpressed. "What took you so long?"

"Well if someone wasn't so hard to shop for I would've been here earlier." She pouts, "but here, I know it's late..however.. Merry Christmas, Kyu-kun."

He blushed but coughs to cover it, "Thanks, Momo." He took the bag and smiles seeing what she got him. Still, he was embarrassed. Oh..gods where did he put it? Ah here it was. "Here. " He hands her a velvet box, "It's..um.. something.. I thought you'd like."

She opens it and smiles brightly, "You are a sweetheart."

"He-hey! Don't let that get out." He rubs the back of his neck, "Lets go, we can get some coco and um..watch that movie."

"Hai." She grins cheerfully. Even though he wouldn't say it and she never pushed, they knew they were together.

* * *

Haruka grumbles again and finally got up. "I suppose there's no helping it." She says to herself and walks down the sidewalk. She would have to talk to her. It made her stomach knot up from the nerves, though she didn't show it. She found herself heading towards the palace once more and to the room she knew was the Starlights.

If the pattern was right, Serenity should be still sleeping. She swallows lightly before knocking a few times.

After the fifth knock, the door opens and the bed head blonde looks up at Haruka a bit surprised.

"Haruka.." She opens the door a bit more, "Seiya and the others aren't in right now.."

"I just need to talk..well.. more to the point, I ..want answers, Usagi." She had to know. She had to.

"Oh..alright.." Stepping back she lets the taller woman in and closes the door, "Would you like anything?"

"No.." Haruka glances around the sitting room before turning to her. She was in her nightgown with a robe over it. She looked vulnerable but Haruka knew she was far more capable than most. "Why, Usagi?"

"Why what...?" She wasn't sure what this was about. Certainly not about..that. It had nothing to do..  
"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Haruka decided not to pussyfoot around with this. " Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? We were your friends. Your guardians, we should've known these things. Didn't you trust us with the truth? Didn't you?"

Serenity stares at her, unable-or rather unsure- of what to tell her. Honestly in reality..she didn't think to. She didn't think to tell them these things because they were happy and... "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You didn't trust us...?" Haruka wanted her to say, 'Yes I do.' But she only was met with silence. That hurt a lot more then she thought it would. "We were your friends, princess. Why..? Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't think of it." She answered looking down a bit, "I didn't think to say anything. You all were so happy and there wasn't an enemy in sight and.. I didn't want to burden you any more."

"Burden us!" Haruka was about as surprised as Serenity at her sudden cry. No, those weren't tears. She couldn't-wouldn't- cry in front of her. "We are here to help you. We were here to keep you and the prince safe. We are your friends. If you couldn't trust us, than who are you trusting? The Starlights? The people that haven't been through it all with you? The deaths, the fights, the pain and happiness? "

She couldn't stop herself. She really couldn't even though she wanted to. "They were here for only less then three months. Three months to our two years. For gods sake! How could you trust them so easily?"

She was tired. So tired of this. Now all Serenity wanted was for this week to be over so they could go back home to Kinmoku. To Lyra and Luna so she could pretend this world didn't exist.

"I'm sorry." Serenity said, "I'm sorry if I wanted to think people were good. I'm sorry if I trust her friends. I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you and everyone else wanted, Haruka!" Angry tears, angry look as her breathing slowed, "I'm so sick of saying that I'm sorry for my feelings!"

"Maybe you should be sorry for the rest of your life." Wait, did she say that? Yet emotions ran high and she couldn't stop it. " Because of your feelings. You should've thought with your head too, Usagi. I don't even know you any more. Where did the girl that trusted us and confided in us go?" Haruka shook her head but walks to the door. "I don't know why I'm even here." She slips out the room and headed down the hallway.

"I don't know either!" Serenity yells at the closed door and cried softly to herself. "I want to go home.." She sank low and onto the couch. Did everyone hate her?

_Senshi of love and justice_, she thought , _I'm neither of those. Where's the justice in this life?_

_

* * *

_

AN: Once again more people you don't know and some you do. Hope you enjoyed it. R/R For those that find some of these people a mystery:

**Shingo Tsukino**: You SHOULD know this guy xD; But fanfic wise, Shingo actually became something reporter, similar to his father. He's engaged to Mika Kayama who was his classmate at one point and time.

**Mika Kayama**: You should remember this girl from the Anime. She's a classmate of Shingo's and a very good doll maker. In the Fanfic she's Shingo's fiance and has her own line of dolls.

** Yoshiko Kayama**: This would be Mika's mother who's a famous dollmaker. She's also from the Anime. In the Fanfic she's planning with Ikuko and Minako her daughter's wedding.

**Haruna**: You should know this lady. she's been yelling at Usagi since the girl entered Middle School. Though in this fanfic she's found a husband and is quite a happy lady. She has one child -a son- and is still a teacher.

**Fuyuna**: This lady you might not know unless you've read Naoko's Cherry Project story. She's Haruna's younger sister. (No, not kidding she really is.) In the Fanfic she is engaged to be married soon.

**Momoko Momohara**: You should know this lady. The girl that's always in the Chinese dress getup. Supposed to be Chibiusa's friend from the 21st Century, her family owns a restaurant. In the Fanfic, she helps run it most of the time and is in a 'relationship' with Kyusuke.

**Kysusuke Sarashina **: Should remember his name from the earlier chapters. He's the boy that was also in Chibiusa's class and was a friend to both Momoko and Chibiusa. His family owns a soba shop. His sister- Kotono (who was also a classmate of Rei's)- made him a Sailor V button. In the Fanfic, Kyusuke helps run the shop with his sister Kotono. He's in a 'relationship' with Momoko and is quite embarrassed about this fact so doesn't say she's his girlfriend. Even though it's apparent.


	9. Chapter 9: Dance With Me

"I've asked her highness," Seiya was saying as she packed their luggage, " she says we can leave whenever we like. "

She nods a bit breathing a little. Her gown a shimmering champagne dress with white off the shoulder sleeves and a golden star in the center with pale gold strips of clothe hanging off it almost to mimic a shooting star. Her hair, she brushed until she knew it was silky soft and her make up impeccable. Yet she felt her heart pound. Why had she put on all this? She had a less beautiful dress in her bags that she had intended to wear, yet something like a compulsion had her pack it with their things. She had told herself then that it was just for the opening ceremony, yet...

Why did she want him to look at her? Why agitate the situation any more then necessary?

"Odango?"

Seiya's voice broke through her thoughts and she turns to smile at her beautiful partner. A blue dress. Not the icy blue of Ami's typical dresses or the dark blues of Haruka's when she wore such things. No, this blue was one that was hard to describe. Why was it? Such fabrics could not be found on earth. Shades like this did not exist here in reality but in the imaginations of the mind. It shimmered when the woman walked going from a rich blue to an almost bright electric blue color. Like the others she had a crisscross ribbon on her hips with the golden star in the center and a while cloth making it look like a shooting star fluttering down. The back had a bow on it that was pale blue and on her head was a simple cornet with a pale blue star that peeked out from behind the bangs.

Her hair, at her request, had been done in a more feminine style of one of Earth's culture. It was jarring to see her in Serenity's eyes. It was like looking at a new person entirely. Smugly she thought he would fall over himself yet the jealousy that existed whispered how she didn't want either of them close no matter what. The unbidden image of Endymion and Seiya dancing that first night tugged at something unholy inside of her.

Pushing the feeling away, she smiles at her lover and kisses her, "Don't worry, Seiya. It'll only be for a few hours then we can return home."

"Ah." She nods feeling relieved that the blonde woman hadn't ignored what she had said. "Lets go then. I'm sure the others have gone ahead."

"Of course."

* * *

He was dressed to kill. That was what Artemis thought and shifted uncomfortably. Just who was he trying to impress was the question. However, Artemis had to remind himself that it was a design Setsuna had created-in fact most of the clothes were now that she had time to do it.

It had been very surprising when the Time Guardian had shown an affinity for stylish clothing and accessories.

To a point, he thought tugging slightly at the red tie at his throat, that that seems to be the one thing the girls were bonding over.

"Still preening, Mamoru-san or are you coming?" He calls to the king. "At this rate the party would have started and ended."

"Perfection, Artemis," the man said walking out, " cannot be hurried or slowed."

Snorting, the Mauian man rolls his eyes, "Right. I still don't see how you guys do it. These neckties feel like a collar to me."

"Practice and a slap upside the head." Endymion chuckles, "Come on. I'm sure the girls can't wait to see how you look this year."

Artemis groans, "Don't remind me. " He sighs softly, "At least I'm not alone. Helios and Ittou have to suffer with me."

"I'm sure they will." Endymion idly picks up the end of Artemis's braided hair to fix the bow. "Let me guess, Minako?"

A surge of a red blush on the other mans cheeks confirmed it to Mamoru. "She said it's better then a rubber band. No breakage." Still he breathes out. It was a little..odd having the king do this with such familiarity. Then again with all the time they had been spending together these last couple of months it's almost natural now. "Apparently she says it looks good."

"Well it does." Endymion told him letting the braid go with a smile but fixes a few things before nodding at the white suit that Artemis wore. "A cat in prince clothing."

"Hey!" Artemis huffs a bit before turning to leave half way unaware that his tail had appeared and was a bit fluffed out. "Just so you know I was an equivalent to an Earl of this world thank you very much."

"An earl?" Endymion walks out with him, with both forearms resting at the lower half of his back. "I've always wondered, why did you and Luna come to this place? If it's as remote as many say, it is why bother?"

Artemis's emerald green eyes seemed to laugh a bit but he looks ahead, "In all honesty?"

"Honestly."

"Well, " He walks a bit more, the tail disappearing again, " truth be told, I came because I wanted an adventure. This Solar system was untouched and unknown. Queen Serenity, at the time, was still new to this whole ruling a kingdom-never mind about building an empire- and she needed help. I volunteered to help her originally. I was the Queen Bastet's second cousin first in a line of six kits, thus I knew my way around a court-well good enough at the time. They said I was a prodigy." He shrugs a bit, "But then you have Luna. Luna was the ninth daughter of a duke and duchess-also related to Queen Bastet, however they were on her majesties' father's side and I was on her mothers."

"Interesting." Endymion's brows rose though he wished the man would get to the heart of the matter here. " But why did she come along? Actually come to think on it, if you had siblings and she had siblings and all, then how come you only have one child?"

Artemis snorts as if he remembered a really funny joke-though it may be he had. " Luna heard this and in the middle of court she said 'It's not proper! Your majesty, please allow me to go as well as to make sure this ruffian doesn't do anything untowardly towards the Queen!'" He shook his head, " As for the children, I suspect that it's due to the influence of the Silver Crystal on women specifically. Luna and I were born in what you would term as 'litters' there's never just 'one' child born. Basest herself had thirteen children in all. We were surprised with only having Diana. "

Not expecting it, he laughed. Endymion shook his head still laughing as they neared the meeting place. "Are you serious? Was she always like that?"

Though he thought on the theory Artemis presented. It merited some thoughts there. Then again if it did inhibits a woman's fertility then how do you explain the second child? _Rather_, he thought to himself,_ it's the none use and being away from the large castle that -might- have something to do with it._ He stores this away for later examination.

Artemis nods sagely, "Ever since we were kits she's always been the one that wanted to be 'more proper then proper'. Of course..." The smile seemed a bit sad now as he thought about it, " She never really was as proper as she puts on. Silly girl was always worried about looks and appearances. Smart as she was, she hardly notices anything that's in front of her and lets her mouth run away with her. A bit spoiled, I suppose. Selfish just a bit, but she means well."

Endymion rests a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Artemis. I understand the feeling. Maybe she'll come back?"

"That's a nice thought, Mamoru-san." He glances at him but shook his head, " But we both know she won't. Whether it's loyalty to Usagi or..perhaps..."

"Don't think about it like that, Artemis." Endymion breathes in and did the last adjustments on his black jacket with the gold embroidery on it. Similar but vastly different from Artemis's which was just as well. If it wasn't for the black cape and the customary medals, it would've looked like anyone else's.

" Lets go and get this over with." Endymion looks ahead, "So we can get on with our lives."

"I hear that."

* * *

The finale, the final day of the ball was nearly so full it was a wonder there was room for dancing much less standing. Still, for one particular young woman in the background, she smiles watching her husband talk to the conductor. Akiko Yanagi- who was now Akiko Amade- thanked whatever lucky stars there were that her husband had gotten such a big job. To play the opening and closing dances on New Years eve was probably the most coveted job there was. Years of rejections had finally bear their fruits now. What excited her most of all was that their children- Yuuhi and Aiko- would be able to play as well. Well, at least Yuuhi. Aiko was still much too little for such things and her attention span just didn't seem to want to stay. She supposed that the girl may be destined for other things. Speaking of which, the mahogany haired woman scans the sea of faces near the section that was overwhelmingly for children. She tries to pick out the similar hair colors of hers and Yusuke however it was far too hard when many of them did share that trait.

Moving she passes by the ladies- Mercury and Mars- hearing only a snippet of their conversation.

"This might not end well." The blue haired woman was saying, "she seemed really upset."

While the raven haired one only turns slightly stating, "But you saw it as well back then. She did it herself. They've been avoiding each other since. It's probably for the best."

"Do you think-?"

She walks away puzzling over what she heard. What..? Oh.. that's right...The gossip and turmoil within the royal family. She was honest with herself in the fact that she hardly paid attention to such things. She didn't enjoy such negative tv and often kept herself away from it.

_After all, if it is not causing a huge problem with everyone's lives then it was none of -their- business what goes on behind the closed doors._

With that thought, Akiko smiles as she found them. "There you are!"

"Mama." Aiko smiles brightly at her, "Nee, the princess was just showing us her new toys! She even said we could play with her ball."

_Well_, she thought smiling brightly back, _maybe paying attention a little more shouldn't hurt too much._

_

* * *

_

It began like always, he would pick one of the girls-this time it was Setsuna- to open the dance with. Before everything that had happened this year, it was almost a tradition they were setting in a way. The end of course will be different. At least the girls had him practicing this during the rare free moments they had.

Enydmion himself was dreading it, but for now he spun the dark woman across the floor. He found himself becoming increasingly aware of the female population more so then he had any time before. Noticing little things about them- like right now would be a great example. Setsuna was blushing, though you had to be very close to see the blush on the dark cheeks the red hue was distinguishable enough for him to wonder about it.

However as soon as the dance was over, they bowed politely to each other and she went off to see about his daughter and her group of friends. Sighing, he prepares himself for the cluster of power-hungry leeches- as he liked to call them in his mind- to come over and start in on him.

Tuning out what they were saying he eyed an English woman with her hair in a severe high bun chatting with an older gentleman. The Countess Rose hadn't change much though silver and white hairs were streaked through her light brown hair, her royal demeanor had not changed one bit. Neither had Dr. Sergei Asimov, the Russian lecturer that Mamoru had the pleasure of being invited to one of his parties when he was younger, that had lead to some interesting...situations.

"I see," Dr. Asimov said with a smile as the elegant woman sips her wine in a delicate manner, "you have such interesting views-especially in these times, Countess Rose."

She laughs softly with a well practice smile, " Oh, , your views on the potential use and capabilities on Black Holes is-at best- the farthest from dull that you make it out to be. One of my students has been quite anxious to attend your next lecture. When will that be?"

"I regret to disappoint your pupil that I won't be giving a lecture past the thirteenth of January." He turns slightly, "I'm retiring for good this time."

With the appropriate look of understanding she nods, "I see, though it's such a pity. Rochelle Coffman would be vastly disappointed."

He simply shrugs a bit, "My deepest apologies. I'm sure the tyke will be able to come up with something of her own as well. Now, Countess, I wonder if you would care for a dance?" He sets the glass on a passing tray and looks at her with a warm smile, "My old bones may still have a bit of life in them yet."

"You're not old." The countess said setting her own glass on a passing tray before nodding and offering her hand, "You're a wise and handsome man. I shall take you up on that offer, Doctor."

"Call me Segie, my dear lady." He escorts her to the floor passing a rather short haired blonde woman on the way.

"Princess?" the man next to her glances to see if she was indeed fine as she had been claiming to be all day long. He was certain something was the matter. However he couldn't prove it.

"I'm fine." She smiles glancing down at the dark violet-blue dress, "It's simply an upset stomach. You're worrying far too much, Lester."

He sighs a bit, "But Princess Rubina, it's not normal for-"

"Oh Lester! This song is perfect. Do dance with me." She turns her innocent happy blue eyes on him. " I don't feel like waiting on the prince to come over and ask me."

"You mean Queen Dia's younger brother?" The knight seemed perplexed by this. "I am not sure if that is proper."

"Pish posh!" The woman exclaims. Though the woman was older than her 26 year old form appeared, she still retained much of her childishness from her teenage years. Including her impatient temperament as she took a hold of the hapless knight's hand and leads the way to the dance floor, "It'll be fun."

"Saints save me." Lester the Knight prays before succumbing to his princess's demands.

Minako, who had been nearby laughs softly at the scene. She had heard of this woman- no she had even seen her before and after that time when Usagi had run into her on the day of the festival. It was nice to see her again in such good health. Shaking her head the senshi of Venus looks towards her guardian who looked positively uncomfortable being fawned over by some of the ladies-and men- of the court. She found that even more funny then not.

"You're so mean to him." Rei commented following her gaze, "So, what will you do? Rescue the poor sap or?"

"Nah," The blonde gave her a cheeky grin, "It's much more fun to see him like that." Then her brows rose with a nefarious intent as she leans over to Rei and whispered something into the black haired woman's ear. The usually reserved woman smiles slightly with an identical look in her eyes. Oh...Oh that will be fun.

Endymion breathes, thank gods, he thought as he was finally left alone for longer then a minute by the leeches-er respectable people. He takes more then just a sip from his glass. It was positively tedious. However his thoughts were interrupted by the a certain raven haired beauty in a ruby red dress.

"Yen for your thoughts?" She asks him with a perfectly arched brow.

He smiles a bit, though noticed that the dress she wore was rather..proactive without being so. Clung to her figure in all the right places giving both and emphasis and eye-catching appeal. He shook his head again wondering how he could live with these women for years-hell even watching most grow into the women that were now- and not notice these pleasing..details.

_Then again_, the libido part of his brain countered, _you've been without for so long even Artemis pouting makes you want to take a bite._

_No_, he thought trying hard to ignore that senseless thing, _I have better things to do then to ogle the girls. For goodness sake they're like family._

_Attractive family with no blood shared there. _The oh so helpful Libido reminds him. _Not to mention, have you seen Kakyuu? Wonder if she's-_

_We are not going there._ He sighs rubbing his temple. How did he get into this situation?

Oh, right, his ex wife cheated on him, withheld sex for half a year even before that and after then ran off with her lover.

_No wonder... _He thought believing that that had to be depressing in a way._ It wasn't like..._

"Mamoru-san?"

Oh right, he glances at Rei and smiles, "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"I'll say." She chuckles, "Come dance with me."

"Of course."

It had started normal enough, the dance was one of the older ones that had become mighty popular now in these days where dance partners switched off during the dance itself and then reunite towards the in.

He had been half excepting some other noble woman would take his outstretched hand and was thoroughly surprised to feel the firm grip and the surprised emerald green eyes of Artemis as they fell into the next dance. Both men looked around and found that the women- Minako and Rei- were chuckling on the side lines waving at them a bit.

"We were tricked." Artemis grumbles with a sigh.

Endymion only laughs at that and spun him around. "So we were. Well, we better give them a show shouldn't we?"

"What are you-?" Artemis yelps as the grinning king twirls him around the ball room floor with the others.

On the sideline there were some gasps and some chuckles at the king dancing with the advisor. It stirred up some 'interesting' conversations.

Artemis's face, by the end of it, was a blazing red color due to the stares and whispers. "Why did you do that? Now everyone's going to wonder.. " He trails off, wondering if he would faint from the blood rushing to his head.

"Let them. They're going to be talking about the parties long after it's over and speculate on what they will."

He sighs, " Mamoru-san.." And follows after the king, " You must care. It affects how people see you."

"Artemis, people are only doing one of three things. Either they're just noticing I exist with the absence of Serenity, or they have always known and are trying to push themselves on me." He rubs his temple a bit, where had that headache come from? " Either case, I realize why I often ran away from the palace when I was younger. Such superficiality is still abundant and it's all I can do without calling them a liar flat out."

"Perhaps," Artemis said, " you should retire early." He did seem a little worried about him, "All this ..drama with the Starlights and the people are starting to effect you."

"No, though I'll probably consider it later." The black haired man told him before moving to take a break. "You don't need to stay with me. I'll just take a break for a while."

Though he wanted to check on his daughter, Artemis hesitated, "If you're sure?"

"I am. " Endymion smiles at him, " Don't worry about it."

"Very well.."

* * *

AN:

Akiko (Yangai) Amade- From Season 1 Anime. She's the woman that the paino player, Yusuke Amade (Who's also in Season one as well). Both her and Yusuke were victims of Jadeite's plots. in the Fanfic: Akiko has married Yusuke and they have a few kids. While she's still a producer of sorts, she's cut back to help raise their rather gifted children.

Dr. Segie Aismov- From the anime. He's the scientist that had invited Mamoru- and invetiably Usagi and the gang- to the Rose Manor. His field of study is something to do with Qauntum Physics (or something..) In the Fanfic he's retiring and is a bit interested in Countess Rose.

Countess Rose- from Season one. She's one of the people that got turned into a Youma to trick the girls in finding the princess of the moon. In the Fanfic she still holds the finishing school but has turned it into an all Girls Boarding School. She's got little interest in the Dr but finds him amusing.

Princess Rubina- She's from the anime modeled after Princess Diana (the real one guys.) In the anime she's a princess of the Amethyst Kingdom. In Dub she's a Duchess. In both she ran away from her responsibilities. In the Fanfic: She's to be engaged to the Prince of the Diamond Kingdom- younger brother of the now Queen Dia. Lestor is her personal knight/manservant. Who she delights in basically giving him a heart-attack often over social protocols being broken. She's yet to graduate to being 'queen'.


	10. Chapter 10: Happy New Years end

"It's the last night." Queen Kakyuu said with a sigh, "My how time flies."

"Indeed." Seiya commented though she was keeping her eye on her wife for a while. Like always, her Odango attracted people quiet easily even in spite of her..well not so pristine reputation. She wonders how long it would be before people woul d turn on her once again.

She didn't want to think about it so she turns her attention towards the other two Starlights. Yaten was chatting almost amiably with Michiru and Minako about the cosmetics and fashions of Earth comparing them to those on Kinmoku. Meanwhile Taiki was in a deep conversation with Setsuna, Ami and Rei about something she couldn't quite hear.

"Are you still leaving early, Seiya?"

She nods, "Yes, at the most..appropriate time. Usagi is missing Lyra something terrible."

"I see." Kakyuu said, "Do be safe. "

"Of course, my queen. If you will excuse me?" Seiya bows slightly before leaving Kakyuu's side.

Serenity had finished talking to a few of her old friends when she felt the warm arms of her lover wrap around her, "Seiya?" She turns slightly and smiles, "That time already?"

"Hm. Would be best when no one is paying attention." Seiya answered.

Her heart sank just a little, even though she knew it was best to leave before there was more trouble. After all, she had a feeling that no one wanted to speak to her that were part of the royal court. However...

"Just let me say good bye first. I..I don't want this to end like before." She told her.

Kissing her cheek, Seiya lets her go, "I'll wait for you at the port with our things."

"Thank you." Serenity watched her lover disappear into the crowd before she went to speak with her friends. Hoping that maybe...maybe they would forgive her.

It was odd to her, really it was when she had gone to say goodbye to her closest friends, they had been sad to see her go but actually wished her well. It was enough that she got misty-eyed again. Though, saying goodbye to the three Outer senshi was hard enough.

Haruka was still smarting over the conversation from a few weeks ago, but the tall wheat blonde haired woman had drawn the shorter girl into a hug as her way of saying she had forgiven her, even if she didn't like it much.

Serenity had been grateful for it and turned to Setsuna. She wasn't sure what to tell the woman. Her daughter looked up to this person and she was glad for it but..

"Will you tell..would you tell her I said goodbye?" She glances down a bit, " I don't think I would have the will to stay if..."

"You should tell her." Setsuna said but sighs softly, "However, I'll try to get Small Lady to understand. "

Serenity wrung her hands a little in worry before clasping them and looking down, "Does she hate me, Pluto? Does she hate me for what I've done?"

"I do not think she hates you, Usagi." It was almost a pause before the tall woman spoke her name almost as if she was not use to it, " However, I think in time she will at least come to accept it."

"I'm sorry, everyone for putting this on you and leaving so quickly again." She bows deeply, "I'm..I'm really sorry."

There was silence between the women before Minako came forward and settles her hands on the other blonde's shoulders then tipping her chin up so she could look at them. Minako smiles softly, "Then, as atonement, be happy, Usagi-chan. Be happy and and we'll be happy for you."

_Or try to be._, Haruka added silently. It was not as simple as the other blonde made it out to be, however trying.. yes they could do it.

"Thank you, Venus... Minako-chan." The former queen gave a watery smile and wipes her eyes, "I must go."

With a nod, Minako lets her go and the pigtailed woman left the ballroom. She sighs softly and looks around the ballroom as the others began drifting away. She frowns seeing Artemis with the two girls and a young teenage boy- Small Lady, Diana and Helios- but she didn't see the one she was really looking for.

"Wonder where Mamoru-san went to?" She mutters to herself before spying Taiki and Yaten and went over to talk to them.

* * *

She sighs softly closing the bag before leaving the room and heading down the crystal hallway to leave. She knew, really, that Seiya had most of the bags together but she wanted to carry one thing by herself first.

With her cape in place and a nearly empty hall in front of her, she walks silently down the hallway trying to ignore all the paintings and decorations that were there. It was..painful to look at those peaceful still faces with their serene and almost happy expressions.

She remembered when each and every one had been painted. When they had moved several things that had been discovered in the ruins of both kingdoms and brought there. The way her friends had laughed with her when she made a close save of a vase- only to fall back herself and collide into Rei. Or when...when she and..

So lost in thought she barely realized where she was heading until she stopped before the closed elaborate looking door. She could feel it, humming behind the door. The Powerful crystal that she had chosen to leave behind. _No,_ she thought to herself turning away from the prayer room, _I had to leave behind. For Chibiusa's sake._

_Though,_she thought looking at it and pressing her hand to it, "Will you accept me even if I am no longer pure as I used to be?"

Her voice was twinged with sadness at the thought of this, "Crystal...please..keep them safe."

"Leaving without saying goodbye again, Usagi?"

The voice was like ice water being dumped on her. She froze, in shock at having not noticed him. Uncomfortably, she remembered he had then uncanny ability to appear just about wherever she was whenever he liked without a sound. She swallows slightly and breathes out. It was just.. Mamoru...Endymion.

Though what occurred weeks ago still made her flush and something tug at her heart for a bit as she turns to face him. "Endymion-sama." She says and bows slightly, "I didn't know you were there."

He raises a brow, "I wonder how long will you keep this act going on, Usagi." He was surprised, actually, to see her there near the prayer room where the crystal was kept. His first thought when saw her there was slightly uncharitable as he thought she was going to reclaim the holy stone for herself before she left again.

However, his fears were wrong and he counted it as luck.

"If you mean by-" She began.

"No, I don't and you know it." He said abruptly moving away from the wall, "As I said again, leaving without a word of goodbye again? Not even a note?" He felt surprisingly calm. The anger towards her was there of course, but overall there was nothing. Was this acceptance? He wasn't sure about it however he kept his icy dark blue eyes on her. She was so near, and he knew his body- no even his soul- ached ever so slightly to just be closer to her. Just...

"I hope you weren't thinking of taking that as well." He said, almost thoughtlessly. He wanted to stuff those emotions away. They were such traitorous things that lead him to this.

The look on her face showed him that she was hurt by his thoughtless words-or maybe they hit a kernel of truth?

"Of course not!" She said looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "How could you think of me to do something so...so.."

"I don't know, Usagi." He drawled as he took another step towards her, "Before six months ago- no a year ago, I wouldn't have imagined you betraying my trust in you. Or you breaking our child's heart. Yet here you are doing it again."

"I'm not that selfish to endanger the lives of others!" she objected.

He cants his head slightly to the left, "Perhaps not, but you're willing enough to damage lives just as easily."

"You don't know how long I've agonized over that decision!" She counters.

"Perhaps not long at all." He adds softly. "Not long enough."

Frustration shown in the blonde's tears, " I had. I thought about it long and hard. I tried and then I became so sick-"

"That you told no one of it." His eyes stayed on her trying to be unmoved by her tears. It was hard for him to resist pulling her in his arms and soothing away those worries. Instead he drew on his own outrage at what she had done. It was her fault that she fell into such a situation. Hers alone. "That you never even mentioned your doubts long before our daughter was born. That you didn't mention it before the Black Moon Attack. You never once, in all those days and years afterwords, thought to mention or confide in anyone these feelings you had until it was too late."

"Mamo-chan I-"

"You nothing, Usagi." He had to end this. Had to. "You want to know what the irony is, Usagi?"

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened. In essence of it all, he was right. He was absolutely right and she had no one to blame for it but herself. She had plenty of time to tell anyone-everyone- what was happening and what she felt. But she never did. She never considered it that way and now...

He faced her, hands at his side, though one hand clench as if trying to force his self-control to be there. In the end the feelings came back and he wanted nothing more then to curse her, yell at her and shake her all at once. Yet, the king of earth did neither of those and only spoke the truth to her.

"I would've accepted Lyra and forgiven you for it if you had only.. only told us. Told me in the beginning after you cheated on me. If you had said something instead of backing out of it like a coward and running away- we could've dealt with this and tried to resolve it! " He would not shed a tear for this woman. He wouldn't. "Have I not proven to you and others what lengths I would go for you without you resorting to this kind of thing? How many times have we died for each other? How many times have I put myself in danger to save you? I went through hell and back for you, Usako. I would've gladly done it again if it meant to help you and spare you more pain."

She couldn't help but feel the sob rising out of her and escaping pass her lips. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru..." She whispers. "I'm so..so sorry..."

"If apologizing would heal hearts then there would be no pain in this world." He answered and turns, "Go. Run away like you always do. "

"Mamoru..." She took a step forward, but finally the woman turns as well. There was nothing, she realized, that she could do but leave and never return.

That last part of her realization made her chest tight and heart break. She realize she could never return to earth- at least not with him on Earth as well. He would know. He always knew when she appeared somewhere. Biting her lower lip she walks quickly down the crystal hallways of her former home.

It would be the last she would see of it.

Seeing Seiya, she smiles a little, though it was a sad sort of smile. "Lets go."

"Odango?" Seiya's worried blue eyes searched the other woman's face. "Are you alright?"

"...No." She said truthfully as she took her hand, "Lets just go home. I'm sure Lyra is missing us."

Seiya turns but frowns at her a little, "Did he-?"

"Of course not." Serenity said moving to follow her lover to the ship they had arrived in. "Mamoru has always been a gentleman." That last part was said softer then she had intended to. Like a memory of a warm feeling swept through her and she remembered the first time they had seen each other.

She shook her head and went with Seiya back home to Kinmoku.

* * *

He breathes out, his body shivers just a tad as the emotions finally receded for the moment making him more tired then he originally had been. Leaning against the wall he attempted to relax before he would return to the party downstairs.

Glancing at the clock, he had fifteen minutes to be there before midnight. Then, it would be a new year. _A Year of possibilities and even more heartache_. He thought to himself before standing up straight. _A Year to heal what she had done._

Breathing out once more, he turns and walks down the hallway just as a sandy blonde haired man pokes his head around the corner.

"There you are!" Ittou said with a bit of a smile, "The ladies were worried about you and sent me to find you."

"Let me guess," Endymion said walking over to him with a smile, "Makoto gave you the puppy eyes and you caved like always?"

"You know it." the other man laughs walking with him. "So, where did you go? There are many ladies looking for a chance with you tonight."

He coughs and shook his head, "Ah, I don't think I'll look for that. I think I'll do well on my own tonight."

"Right, senpai, and I'm a bird." Ittou chuckles, "Suit yourself. You're the king and you can do what you like."

"That I am, " Endymion told him with a good natured smile, "Though I could just slip it to Makoto that you suggested-"

"Now now, your highness! Your eminence!" Ittou had somewhat of a desperate look on his face. "You don't have to do that!"

Endymion only chuckles as the man kept pleading with him not to let the senshi of lighting know about what he said. He was quite sure he would've been killed if that were the case.

* * *

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" The question was posed to a young girl being put to bed with her friend.

The pink haired girl tried in vain to stay up, but in the end her father and Artemis had their way and sent her and Diana to bed. Much to the children's distaste.

"Hmm.. I don't know." She said honestly. After all that had happened, she wasn't sure what to say or think to be honest. It all just left her confused with a pounding headache. "What about you, Diana?"

The gray-haired mauian ponders this for a while before nodding to herself, "I want to be a good adviser and friend."

"That's a very nice resolution, Lady Diana." Ruruna aid to her. Tonight she had offered to take her turn here and let Naruru spend some time with her family. " I know mine would be to find someone that loves me."

Usa nods agreeing, " I want that too." She thought about it, glancing at the clock for the time being as it was only a minute away from midnight. "I think.. I'll try to be a good queen. That's it! I want to be a good queen like my-.." She stops rethinking who she wanted to be like before she settled on something. "Like my Grandmother Queen Serenity!"

"A lovely choice." Ruruna told her with a smile before taking her in. "Now, keep those promises in your heart and remember them throughout the year."

"Hm." Both girls nod a bit though their eyes were drowsy with sleep as it seemed to come over them. "Oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi." Ruruna turns off the lights but left the night-lite on for them as she left sighing softly.

She only prayed that next year would be calmer.

* * *

**"10"**

He was standing next to Kakyuu when the countdown began. Of course Minako was having her fun by requesting everyone kiss the person that was closest to her-which lead to Rei scowling at her and telling her not to give such a ridiculous command while she herself blushed for some reason.

**"9!"**

"So, Endymion-sama," Kakyuu said turning to look at him a little, "will you and the princess be visiting Kinmoku in the summer?"

**"8!"**

"Of course." He smiles back at her. "I hope the next time you come to Earth, that I will be able to show you around more."

**"7!"**

"I would love that." She replies and not for the first time, Endymion wonders about what those ruby-red eyes knew. Something wise and kind about it.

**"6!"**

Offhandedly he wonders about a few other things about her. Was she always so calm and collected?

**"5!"**

"Oh, look." She said looking over at a window as a zeppelin flew by, "What is that?"

**"4!"**

He smiles and walks her over to the window in a few short steps, "Watch."  
The queen watches the window avidly as her two remaining guardians exchanged looks with each other.

**"3!"**

Artemis had only now noticed that the king was no where to be seen. He looks around, trying to hear over the chatter and countdown over looking many of the old and new faces of people he knew. Yet it was only then in the final seconds did he spot the pair.

**"2!"**

The tall emerald haired princess of Pluto looks on feeling something in her squeeze her heart tightly. Was she to lose him once more? She wasn't sure but then again did she have such a chance? She looks away at the last second scolding herself. At the same time as she had, the pale haired adviser only smiles to himself and looks away as well.

"**1! Happy New Years!**" The crowd cheers and and confetti fell from the ceiling with music playing greeting the new year.

Couples kissed while others made their wish for a bright and peaceful year. Hoping that the drama would end and that no evil would darken their bright futures.

And while that fireworks outside the glittering castle exploded decorating the sky in colorful lights and designs, one man who had the wait on the world glances at the ruby haired woman next to him and wonders if he could ever love again.

* * *

**Ruruna Kobe**: From the Manga Chibiusa's Picture Diary. She's a classmate of Hotaru and Chibiusa. She's also Sailor Channel- a joke senshi as it were with Naruru Osaka. Fanfic Wise: Since she never did get to meet Chibiusa, Ruruna's life was unremarkable until her family hit hard times after the Black Moon War thus leading her to a job at the palace as a maid for the princess with her long time friend Naruru.

**Naruru Osaka **: From Chibiusa's Picture Diary in the Manga. She's a classmate of Chibiusa and Hotaru's. She's also Sailor Gucci- a joke senshi in it with Ruruna. She's the younger sister of Naru Osaka. Fanfic Wise: She got the job working around the princess from her sister- who referred her to Usagi. She works in shifts with Ruruna. She also has a family herself- one child and a young husband.

(And if I haven't done him before..)

**Ittou Asanuma**: From the manga AND appeared in an episode of Stars. Manga wise- Ittou is strangely the THIRD person in the entire series that's a normal human to find out about the Sailor senshi via Makoto. He is Mamoru's underclassman schoolmate as he had attended Azabu's all boys school with him. Mamoru was the person to predict that Ittou would make it in. It was also the first time Ittou finds out that Mamoru is different from others. Later on, he caught Mamoru healing himself after getting hurt in a soccer game. This, along with Mamoru's strange activities with some girls convinced Ittou that they may be aliens. However after escorting Makoto home during a thunderstorm, he confronts her about it, but she says they're human and explains to him in general terms what it all means. In the Anime he doesn't get a cool storyline like that.  
Fanfic wise: Mamoru takes Ittou on as a secretary of sorts. Aside from Motoki, Kotono, Naru and Umino, Ittou is one of the few that remembers them from their lives as civvies. He is also now currently dating Makoto. 


End file.
